DxD The Valkyrie and the Vigilante
by Dr.Archangel
Summary: The same time Kuoh Academy hires a new History teacher, a nordic vigilante arrives the same time, who would've thought? Jon Olsen is a highly respected teacher by day, badass vigilante by night. Although when he bumps into the Valkyrie civics teacher, Rossweiise, do things change for the better or for the worse?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone!, I'm sorry for not uploading "Second Chances" this time, but I do intend on getting back to that once I figure out where to go with it next. Till then I thought I'd work on a new story for a new anime/manga. A friend of mine who was a big fan got me into this, and I have to say, watching this did get me out of my shell when it came to certain things I don't talk about all the time.**

 **PS**

 **I'll admit I don't normally pair my OC's with actual characters, but I couldn't resist making an OC to pair with this attractive Valkyrie. Mainly because I can relate to Rossweiise when it comes to finding a lover. So I thought I'd be a gentleman to this character and give her an OC to make her happy.**

 **Anyway, please enjoy my new story.**

* * *

Chapter 1: The New Teacher

"Hey so have you heard of the new Greek mythology exhibit opening next week?" Some of

Rossweisse's students were whispering between each other.

"Yeah I can't wait!"

The bell finally rang at the end of the class period. Rossweisse's civics class finally ended with the students either cooing at her or just itching to get out and tackle the rest of the day. Collecting all her papers and documents she made her way to the teacher's lounge.

"Hey Rose, hope you're having a good day today!" Irina Shidou waved as they passed by each other.

"Oh thank you Irina, you as well!" Rossweisse turned her head to wave back at the girl.

Unknowing of her she crashed with someone and fell forward, landing on the obstruction that was in her way.

After regaining her senses on the here and now, she took a good look on what she bumped into… but more like, who she bumped into. It was a very handsome man with dark hair, and glasses who looked about her age. After realizing she landed on a very attractive male, she began blushing like crazy.

"Oh my gosh, I am so sorry!" Rossweisse immediately pulled herself off of him, and backed away on all fours, "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry-" She repeated consistently until he spoke up.

"Mam it's okay." The man hauled himself up to his feet, and came over to Rossweisse to help her up too.

She carefully took his hand and he pulled her up to her feet.

"My name is Jon Olsen. I'm the new history teacher."

"Oh… Oh yeah! I heard we were getting a new history teacher. Well, welcome to Kuoh

Academy… Hmm." Rossweisse took a quick look deep into Jon's eyes and she couldn't help but feel a familiar trance in his eyes.

"Umm, mam you okay… you look a little spooked." Jon looked confused as she broke away from her staring.

"Oh sorry… it's just… have we met before?"

"Umm, can't say we have, I'm pretty good with faces. I'm pretty sure I'd remember a face like yours."

Rossweisse blushed again to that last remark Jon told her.

"I-I'm sorry Jon I… you just… you look very familiar… but yeah, I'm deeply sorry for the assumption, I'm Rossweisse. I'm the civics teacher." She took out her hand to shake.

"Oh nice to meet you Rossweisse." Jon took her hand to shake.

"You… don't look like your local, where'd you come from?"

"I transferred here from Norway."

Rossweisse was a little struck by the news. Still she couldn't help but wonder what makes Jon so familiar.

"How about I give you the tour around school?"

"That'd be nice of you. Thank you Rossweisse."

* * *

Back at the Occult research club, Issei, Kiba, Gasper, Akeno, Xenovia, Asia, Koneko and Rias were all waiting for Rossweisse to arrive to begin their meeting, and she was the last to assemble for the meeting.

"Hey Rossweiise. Took your time." Issei Hyodo waved with a smile.

"Oh I'm so sorry, I can explain please don't be furious." Rossweiise bowed deep for her delay.

The red haired princess of Ruin, Rias Gremory, lifted her hand up with a smile. "It's okay Rose, not everyone can make it on time to everything. Although I am curious, you're not usually this late. What held you up?"

"Yeah, call me a curious kitty." Koneko smiling with her added pun that made her chuckle.

Rossweiise shrunk down in her business suit as she sat down, blushing as hot as a furnace.

"Well… I bumped into our new History teacher today, and… I gave him a tour."

"Jon Olsen? He's here already?" Akeno asked.

"Well of course he's here silly girl. My father said he's a real gifted teacher. He earned his PHD in History and he's only 20."

"Wow!" Kiba added after sipping his tea.

"That man must be very convicted to his work." Xenovia said while picking up her tea cup.

"Sounds like he's scary smart." Gasper hid deeper in his box.

"Hey wait, Rias, your father brought him here? Why?" Asia asked.

"Hmm, I didn't really think about that to be honest. I guess we can discuss that after our current topic."

Rias then pulled out a teleporting circle to present her current discussion.

"Let's get going everyone, you know what to do."

Everyone stepped over the circle and were sent to their local museum.

"I assume everyone's been to this museum before?" Rias asked as she opened the glass door for everyone.

Inside the museum at the front desk, Azazel was found waiting around with the rather attractive female receptionist.

"Hello everyone." Azazel waved and walked closer to the kids, "So I assume you've been hearing about our Greek history exhibits down here. Well, I thought we'd do a little meet and greet."

"A meet and greet?" Issei asked.

"Yep, the people of Greek mythology have agreed to side with us against the chaos brigade, and this is where they've decided to station their Japanese base of operations."

"Oh that's nice of them." Akeno complimented.

"With every faction joining us, the less chances the Chaos brigade will succeed. This is very promising." Rias smiled.

* * *

After the boring tour of the Greek mythology exhibit. Taking in all the artifacts and stories, Rias and her household were about ready to leave via teleporting, but Rossweisse suddenly caught someone disturbing hiding from behind the corner of the museum.

Rias was preparing the teleportation circle and just as she was about to take them all home, a couple of thugs pulled Rossweisse out of the circle. Preventing her from joining the rest of the group. By the time she was pulled out, Rias and the rest of the group were already on the other side of the portal. She's on her own.

The first thug had her restrained with his unusually strong grips.

"Mmm, ain't you a perty one!" The second thug licked his chops while rubbing his hands in front of her.

"You freaks, get off me!" Rossweisse struggled out of the thug's grasp, but something about his

grasp was strange, she could break out of this no problem with her magic but she's unable to harness it here.

"I'll bet you're wondering why you can't use your magic. These bracelets we own have an interesting aura that cancels magic wielders. It's very interesting don't you think… Valkyrie."

The first thug said restraining Rossweisse.

Rossweiise was stunned for a moment in the thug's arms, how could these two thugs know about her Norse mythological origins?

"As much as I'd love to tell you how we know who you are, our master is running a rather tight schedule so we're gonna kill you quick."

The two thugs started growing bigger and mutating into very grotesque imitations of men, but their left eyes started falling out of their eye sockets. Leaving their right eyes intact, and their other sockets began fusing into their right.

"Holy Devil... Cyclops's?"

The two thugs finally revealed their true forms as sons of Poseidon. They're young, but old enough to be formidable in combat.

"I guess showing you our true forms is quite a sight." The cyclops gripping Rossweiise started chuckling in his new monstrous tone of voice, "Like my brother said, we're gonna kill you quick, but that doesn't mean you're gonna feel any pain."

"HELP! Somebody- Mmmfmm!"

The first cyclops muzzled her mouth, sneaking a finger over to her bust, and chuckled.

"I say we should take our time with this one, let's see what she's got beneath these clothes."

"Hmm, I guess it's worth it. Alright, let's have some fun." The second cyclops crookedly smiled.

"Mmmmfmmmmmmm!" Rossweiise screamed beneath the cyclops's grip, hoping anyone could hear her.

"Agh." The first Cyclops felt a slight sting at the side of his neck. The sting instantly surged into a slash of crimson slash of blood across his neck, cleaning his head away from his body. The cyclops's corpse fell down and his body dissolved into a gust of dust particles. Including all the blood and his head.

Rossweiise fell to the ground.

"Are you okay?" someone asked from behind.

"What?" Rossweiise looked behind her to see a man armed in thick leather plate laced in chainmail. Equipped with a Nordic blade, a knife laced across his belt, and a bow strapped to his back. His identity was hidden behind a long black cowl, and white wolf mask.

"You killed my brother!" Rossweisse and her rescuer looked back at the second cyclops. His anger was written all over his tears, coming from his one eye.

"Don't worry, you'll be joining him in a moment." The armored wolf man walked over

Rossweiise guarding her like treasure. He pointed his blade straight at the cyclops, and prepared for an attack.

The second cyclops lunged at the man with full force, enraged and desperately, "NOW DIE!"

The mysterious warrior charged at the cyclops, slicing through the cyclops like an axe through lumber. He broke in two and faded into bright dust.

Sheathing his blade across his back he turned back to Rossweiise.

"T-th- th-thank you…" Rossweiise steadily replied to what just happened.

He walked closer to Rossweiise, knelt to her level and helped her back on her feet.

"You're welcome. You can call me Skofnung."

"Rossweisse!" Issei's voice blasted behind the two.

Skofnung turned around rather quickly to have a red boosted gear meet his face in a hard punch, throwing him across the block. He slowly picked himself up and rubbed his cheek where he was punched. Everyone else at the Occult Research Club began to go full force at Skofnung until

Rossweiise shielded them from him with her body.

Everyone stopped in their tracks and put their focus on Rossweiise, "Don't hurt him he saved my life. Please, he's on our side." Rossweiise and the rest of the club turned back behind her to see that Skofnung had vanished from the scene.

"How did he do that?" Issei asked.

"Let's just go home, whoever he was I'm sure we'll see him again." Rias opened another portal with everyone coming through, with everyone this time.

* * *

The Occult Research Club sat in the main room of their home. Rias gave Rossweiise a cup of green tea to ease her tension from what happened today. She gently sipped her tea and couldn't stop thinking of that armored man, Skofnung.

Rossweiise gave a thorough explanation of her encounter of with the two cyclopes, and

Skofnung's sudden appearance.

"Hmm… I should've figured we'd see something like that, but I didn't expect to see it this soon."

"Looks like all of Greece isn't completely on board with our new alliance." Akeno added.

"No they're not, but I should contact Sir Zechs about this. No member of my household should be violated by those things like that." Rias immediately went upstairs into her room.

"Hey Issei." Koneko nudged his sleeve.

"Yeah Koneko?"

"You may be a pervert, but I'm glad you're not that kind of pervert."

"Uhhh, thank you Koneko." Issei turned to Rossweiise, "So hey are you feeling any better over there?"

Rossweiise finally finished her tea, and placed her cup on the table, "I'm fine now. I just… I wonder who that guy was."

Issei decided to check the local news on his phone and found a hit for who Skofnung could be.

"Hey I found him, here check it out… News is calling him 'The Silver Wolf'. It says he arrived about two weeks ago."

"Isn't that the same time the Greek exhibit opened?" Irina asked.

"You don't think this 'Silver Knight' has anything to do with those two Cyclopes?"

"No!" Rossweiise jumped, "He told me he goes by 'Skofnung'."

"What? What's ugh… Skof-dung?"

"Skofnung! It's ugh… according to legend it's a sharp and indestructible sword carried by King

Hrolfr Kraki."

"Hmm Interesting." Koneko replied.

"Look I don't know how to explain it right now, I… I just want to get some sleep at this point."

"Alright, go on, you've had an interesting night. You need rest." Akeno nodded to Rossweiise, giving her the moment to go rest.

Later that night Rossweiise could hardly sleep, the idea that she almost lost her life to those two Cyclopes rattled her fears.

"Oh I can't believe I couldn't do anything. How did those two even get magic cancelling tools in the first place?" Rossweiise thought in her sleep.

Then a quick grip grasped her mouth, sealing her potential squealing. She opened her eyes to see

Skofnung in her bedroom.

"Shhh." He put a finger to his mouth implying his need from Rossweiise.

Rossweiise nodded slowly at Skofnung, understanding his request.

"Alright," Skofnung removed his hand from her mouth, "Shhh… alright, I'll be quick here, I would've told you back at the museum, but your friend gave me a strong punch to the face."

"Sorry about that." Rossweiise whispered.

"It's okay. I'm gonna give you a name to help you out with this, and I'm gone…"

Rossweiise nodded again listening to Skofnung.

"The Greek hero Odysseus. Got it?"

Rossweiise nodded once more, and after he said his words, he took his exit out the window.

Rossweiise looked out the window to see Skofnung gone in a flash. No trace of him at all.

The next day at work, Rossweiise began packing her papers to grade, and made her way to the next club meeting with her friends.

Of course, she bumped heads with someone she completely forgot about yesterday.

"Oh hey, Jon Olsen right?"

"Right, and your name is Rossweiise?"

"Yeah... What happened to your face?"

"Oh… I went to a bar to try out some Sake, and turns out even a bar as simple as that one can have fist fights."

"Oh my… are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine. I can handle a simple hook to the face." Jon rubbed his cheek.

"Say… I was thinking of a way to repay you for the tour of the school yesterday, and I was wondering if I could buy you an ice coffee. You know from the vending machines."

Rossweiise blushed like a hormonal teenage girl, feeling like she's being asked out on a date.

"Yeah I'd like that."

"Awesome, c'mon let's go."

Rossweiise and Jon walked side by side down the hall to a nearby vending machine for coffee.


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm back.**

 **These days I'm back once every year or so but I'm back a whole lot sooner now, and I'm happy!**

* * *

Chapter 2: Breaking Walls

Inside the teacher's lounge, Jon and Rossweiise enjoy each other's company with a couple of ice coffee's from the vending machine. Rossweiise sits across from Jon entranced by the stories of his time back at college in Norway. Despite all the other teachers around, It's like they're the only ones in the whole room.

"And so all the mud just flies down out of nowhere on the three seniors?"

"It was the best prank I've seen backfire on anyone."

She laughs really hard at the story to the point she almost choked on her coffee.

"Oh my Gods… Jon that was so funny!" Rossweiise finally settled before she could feel her coffee cough back up.

"Yeah! Good times… So where did you go for college?"

"Oh…" Rosseiise was speechless to the question. She didn't really like talking about her life at school. It was always study, study, study. No time for a social life, or love, just studies. She was prepared to sweat bullets until she finally regained her composure with a light smile.

"I honestly can't really sum up my life in school. It's just one big blur." Rossweiise lightly chuckled with a hint of nervousness in her exhaling.

Jon was a little silent with a blank face of shock, but he easily composed himself back and took another sip of his coffee.

"Very well then, may I ask you how long of a blur? I mean if school, let's say college, is a big blur, then how long was that blur?"

Quite a difficult question, but Rossweiise can see what he's asking. Jon wants to know how long she's been in college. She drinks what's left of her coffee in the can, inhales through her nose and continues their conversation with her answer to the question.

"The blur goes for about 2 years… in college."

Jon smiles and nods his head. "You lucky girl. It took me 3 years to get through college." He stood from his seat, and looked down at Rossweiise, "Want another coffee?"

"Oh yes, that'd be great." Rossweiie asked politely.

Jon went to the vending machine, swiped his card and popped open two more cans of ice coffee.

"So you managed to get your degree in two years?" Jon asked as he sat back down.

"… Yeah. I skipped a lot of grades to make it this far." Rossweiise snapped the can open, and drank a good swig of the ice cold drink down her throat.

"Me too." Jon replied as he opened his own can of coffee, "Me personally, the only way I was able to skip so many classes wasn't because I was so smart. No, I had inspiration, and my own drives to make it this far. It was mainly because of…" Jon broke out of his chat when he looked at Rossweiise for a moment. He looked down at the corner of the room of the teacher's lounge and just cleared his throat.

"Sorry, I should't have gone that far… uh I should probably get going." Jon stepped out of his seat and made it for the exit.

"Uh I'm sorry did I do anything?" Rossweiise stood from her seat gently looking concerned.

"No it's nothing you did, I shouldn't have gone that far in my story. I'm sorry, but I promise you did nothing wrong." Jon finally made it for the door and vanished in the halls.

"He didn't even take his coffee." Rossweiise looked over at where he sat.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Rossweiise returned to her classroom, hid beneath her desk, and started crying.

"I'll never find anyone! I'm such a loser!" Rossweiise laid her head in her knees and continued to cry.

"Rossweiise, what happened?" Issei found her of all people.

"Oh Issei… I'm sorry I… I'm a great person to be around aren't I?"

"Ugh… yes of course, you're one of my best friends and one of Rias's Rooks. You're very important to us, and me."

Rossweiise began drying her tears, and smiled a tad, "Thank you Issei… I was really hoping I could be great friends with Jon."

"The new history teacher?" Issei asked.

"Yes… He seems like a great guy, and I really want to get to know him more." Rossweiise started staring at the insides of her desk. Thinking about her life; her past, her time in Asgard, the events that brought her to being a civics teacher at Kuoh, her ascension to becoming a rook of Rias Gremory's household.

"You know actually I bumped into Mr. Olsen just a while ago. He seemed to be in the same situation you're in right now, just not underneath his desk like you."

Rossweiise flinched to that news. "Than what's he doing?"

"He's just pacing the floors of his classroom mumbling about what he should do. Come to think of it, I think he mentioned your name for a moment when I saw him."

"Really?"

"Really." Rias Gremory said coming from behind Issei. He jumped slightly considering he didn't know she was behind him. Rossweiise chuckled a little bit to Issei's predicament.

"A little advice, Rossweiise. The both of you have a lot of walls behind each other. The only way to get closer to him is to break the walls, but the only one's you can break are your own. The question is, who's willing to tear their walls first?"

Rias's words hit Rosseweiise at full charge. For the first time she could clearly see where she's heading in in the moment, and she finally emerged from out of her desk.

"I'm going to go see him, right now!" Rossweiise tightened her first held it high, and smiled wide.

"That's my rook." Rias then gave Rossweiise a warm hug while Issei just smiled watching the two. Rossweiise then returned the hug.

"I'm going to go see him right now."

Rossweiise left her class and walked straight to Jon Olsen's room.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Walking through the halls, Jon Olsen's class was around the corner. She was preparing to ruin her walls, her barriers, her fortress of guarded feelings. All just in order to come closer to this one man. Still she only knew him for one day, but if there's one thing she learned about love is that it doesn't always wait. She's taking a leap here in order to have at least one chance to have someone in her life. To her, this is very much worth it.

By the time she made it to Dr. Olsen's room, she hesitated on knocking on the door, but when she saw him pacing the floors through the window she could hear him mumbling.

"How do I tell her, I can't even bear to think about it myself? How do I do this?" Jon continued to pace the floors of his classroom.

Looking at him spinning his thoughts around his own head made Rossweiise dizzy. Knocking on the door gently a few times made Jon stop dead in his tracks. He instantly turned his gaze to see Rossweiise looking at him through the window. Jon straightened his suit from any wrinkles, and walked over to the door to let Rossweiise inside.

"Hey Rossweiise!" Jon said as she walked inside his classroom.

"I… I… a couple of friends of mine gave me some advice today and I…" Rossweiise was staggering in her own words. Blushing like a ruby, "I'm going to tell you all about my childhood."

A moment of silence passes through the room, until Jon broke it with his response.

"Okay then. Why don't we take a seat first?" Jon offered.

"Thank you, Jon." Rossweiise took a seat at one of the desks while Jon pulled his chair from behind his maid desk.

It took a few good hours to explain her story; her childhood, the fact her parents would hardly visit her, her grandmother raising her on the country side, her cousin, and how she would focus on studies to make up for her lack of talent. Sadly she had to leave out all the mentions of her magic abilities in order to keep it a secret.

"And that's about it." Rossweiise took in a deep breath from all that talking.

"That's a lot to take in." Jon settled into his seat.

"Yeah… To be honest… I… I was hoping you could tell me a bit of your childhood in return. I mean if it's not too much I don't want to make you uncomfortable about this, I just mean since-" Rossweiise was interrupted by Jon.

"it's okay Rossweiise." Jon took in a moment to breathe. "Okay… I'll tell you about my childhood in return."

After hearing that, Rossweiise pulled out her pen and notepad and began jotting down everything Jon was about to say.

"When I was just a baby my father… my father abandoned me and my mother. She practically raised me all by herself. Eventually she got sick, and died when I was only 10." Jon attempted to clear his throat in order to keep talking. "After that I was sent to the foster care system until I was adopted and raised by the Olsen family I grew up with. Both my mother and father at the Olsens were historians so yeah, I'm sure you can see where my interest in history came from."

"Yeah I can see." Rossweiise replied.

"But it didn't really feel like I was truly home there. The Olsen's were great to me, I don't regret being with them, it's just… it wasn't the same without my mother beside me, and with my father out there somewhere, it just made me feel empty. So I just buried myself in the Olsen's books on history. All that was what helped me blaze through school. It's how I managed to achieve my PHD at an early age. Of course I wasn't always hitting the books, I made sure to do my workouts as a kid. Honestly that's about it when it came to my childhood." Jon took in some breaths to catch up.

Rossweiise finally put down her pen and notepad.

"I wish I was able to explain my childhood as detailed as you did for yours." Jon praised her for a moment.

"Don't worry I think I got the general idea." Rossweiise took a glimpse at a very interesting statue.

"Is that a statue of a wolf?" Rossweiise asked leaning to the side to get a better view.

Jon looked behind him to see the small statue she's looking at located behind his desk along with more of his decorations. He stood up from his chair, went to his desk and began opening one of his compartments.

"I can't believe I forgot to tell you about this part of my childhood." Jon pulled out a small photograph and walked back to Rossweiise.

"Here take a look. It's me when I was about… 12."

Rossweiise held her hand over her mouth to shield her coming smile. The picture was of Jon Olsen as a kid having fun with a pack of wolves.

"How…"

"The Olsen's, my… parents, they often took me to a wolf preserve where we would go camping. It was a great place. It really helped me heal with the loss of my mother, and my father."

"Hey Jon, do you know anything about your father?" Rossweiise asked.

"Well, my mother didn't go into detail of who he was, or what he did, but… she would always say that he's thinking about us. He had to leave to protect us, but… I don't know how that worked. One thing she did tell me about him was that he wasn't great at talking."

"Really, what else?" Rossweiise looked deeper into Jon with more curiosity.

"That's about it- oh! My mother always said before she died was whenever it would storm, that would mean, my father is close. It didn't make much sense. It really still doesn't, but every time it storms, especially when I see a lightning bolt strike, I really feel like my father is close to me."

Rossweiise curiosity turned vaguely into a look of mild disturbance. What Jon is talking about here and now, sounds strangely familiar… perhaps too familiar to be a mere coincidence?

"Jon…" Rossweiise quickly stands up from her seat with a hint of fear in her face. Not enough for Jon to notice. "I need to go."

"You alright Rossweiise?" Jon looked rather concerned for her, he's never seen her look scared before.

"It's okay Jon, I'm fine, I just need to… I need to check on something… It's nothing to worry about, I promise I'm fine, I'll see you tomorrow, I promise." Rossweiise bumped into a few desks causing her to stumble in place. Picking herself up, she made her way to the door.

"I promise, everything's fine. I'll be back." Rossweiise exits the door, calmly walks her way down the hall until she was in the clear to run towards the Occult Research Club, sprinting at full speed.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Issei how many contracts have you done so far?" Rias asked as she was sitting at her desk, cataloguing their progress of deals.

"I've been making more deals latley, but the last contract I had wasn't really much. All I had to do was debate which fantasy anime was better… my choice of anime won of course, so I'm pleased." Issei said.

The door quickly bursted open to reveal Rossweiise in a state of shock.

"Rias!"

"Rosseweiise, everything okay?"

"I need your help, I need to get to Asgard."

"Rossweiise, slow down, deep breaths." Rias walked over to Rossweiise, placed her hands on her shoulders. The comfort Rias brought to Rossweiise helped her breathe in some air for a moment.

"Thank you Rias." Rossweiise took in a deep breath, hearing her heartbeat slowdown gave her some ease, "Okay, I'm calm."

"Now Rose, I want you to calmly tell me what it is your asking for." Rias removed her hands from her shoulders and Rossweiise took in another breath.

"I need to go to back to Asgard, I may have found something about Jon that only Asgard's archives can tell me. Is there any way you can teleport me there?"

"No Rossweiise." Rias put up a smile telling Rossweiise there's something else she can do. "But Odin did give me his contact information. I figured he was hoping to get lucky or something like that. Here you go."

Rias opened a channel to contact Lord Odin. It took a few minutes, but he eventually picked up from the other side.

"Why hello Rias, this is a pleasant surprise, what can I do for you?" Odin asked from the other end.

"Hello Lord Odin, your former assistant Rossweiise would like to talk to you for a moment."

"Oh… Oh yeah her, the Valkyrie who can't find a lover." Odin mumbled.

Rossweiise was a tad phased by the remark, but she was too determined and desperate on something else to deal with it.

Before she could answer to her former boss, she cleared her throat of her brief anger to Odin's early remark. "Lord Odin, good to hear from you again."

"Hello Rossweiise, still single?" Odin joked.

"Yes… But that's not my concern right now, I need to come back to Asgard to check the archives. I've found something here that I need to do some digging on."

"What's wrong with the local libraries?"

"Only Asgard's archives can help me with this type of digging."

"Yeah well I hate to break it to you, but I don't see how these concerns of yours affect me, so I'm just going to recommend you take to the local libraries."

"NO!" Rossweiise raised her voice hoarsely to her former boss, "Listen you perverted old man, you either bring me back to Asgard at once, or I will tell everyone where you hide your private magazines to every library on earth!" Rossweiise suddenly steamed down from that last remark, and the whole room was speechless and shocked of her response.

"You know where I've been keeping my magazines?"

"If there were any perks to being your assistant it'd be knowing where I found them. So you either bring me up to Asgard, or I will expose all your dirty secrets you son of a-"

An Asgardian portal suddenly flew over her and she was gone in a flash before she could finish her sentence.

"I have never seen that side of Rossweiise before. Scary." Issei shook.

"Hmmm, I wonder why she needed to go back to Asgard just to learn more about our new history teacher."

"Why don't we do our own digging?" Azazel added to the list of options unexpectedly. No one didn't even see him enter the room.

"I'll never understand how you do that man." Issei looked over to the fallen angel.

"Well don't worry, it's nothing special. But still, Jon Olsen definitely has to be hiding something, and we need to figure it out."

"I say we should tail him for a few days. Keep an eye on his whereabouts." Rias suggested.

"Agreed. I'll send my best scouts to do just that, till then I suggest you follow up the trail on Rossweiise's end. If anyone can figure out who Jon is, it's gonna be her."

* * *

 **So... I'm kinda worried i didn't keep Rossweiise in character but... I never saw Rossweiise angry before in the anime so I think I pulled it off pretty well.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm back already!**

 **So yeah I never learned what Asgard looked like in DxD, so I took in some aspects from Marvel's Thor and from the actual Norse Mythology.**

 **Hope you enjoy though.**

* * *

Chapter 3: Answers in Asgard

"BITCH!" Rossweiise finished her remark before she noticed she's already at the bifrost.

"You've gotten more feisty since you've been gone." Rossweiise's skin jumped a bit as she gathered her senses on where she is at the moment. She finally realized she's already in Asgard.

She turned around to see Heimdall still guarding the rainbow bridge, always ever vigilant.

"I'm so sorry Heimdall." Rossweiise bowed before the Norse God.

"No need to be formal Valkyrie, or should I address you as a 'Devil'?"

Rossweiise chuckled a tad to that last part, "Either is fine."

"Very well then… devil." Heimdall smiled a bit, "A transport will be coming to pick you up in a moment. Odin will be waiting for you from there."

She walked passed Heimdall and awaited for her transport. Till then she took in the view of her old home, It hasn't changed one bit.

Asgard, one of the nine worlds, home of the Norse Gods, and many countless warriors that reside in Valhalla. This beautiful city is worthy to be the home of any Gods from any religion. The tall, snowy mountains that layout in the distance add an extra coating of beauty to her home. As well as the blue rivers that slither across the surface around the buildings.

Entranced by the city, Rossweiise barely noticed her transportation arriving beside her.

"Good to see you again Rose." Rossweiise turned her attention to a very familiar, and very old magician.

"Granny!" Rossweiise stood from her spot to see her grandmother, Gandul.

"Odin sent me to pick you up. Come on up Rose." Gondul smiled.

Rossweiise smiled in return as she stepped aboard the chariot her grandmother was driving. Flying across the city, Valhalla was growing in size as they flew closer.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Back on earth, late in the evening at Kuoh Academy, Jon Olsen was preparing to leave for the day, until Rias Gremory stopped him in his tracks.

"Pardon me, Mr. Olsen, do you have a moment?" Rias asked with a mild smile.

"Yes of course, what can I do for you?" Jon smiled warmly.

Rias walked over to see Jon's wolf statue, smiling rather tedious. She turned her sights back to the History Teacher.

"So… Mr. Olsen, have you heard what the news has been talking about? You know that vigilante that arrived a few weeks ago?"

Jon smiled warmly, "Yes… "The Silver Wolf" he has been quite the target for media these past few days."

"I may just be a senior at this school, but I've been doing a little digging around him and what the media has been talking about with him. All his sightings so far have been revolving about the Greek mythology exhibit that arrived a few weeks ago."

"Is that so? Doesn't sound like a coincidence? He must be after something in the Greek exhibits. Maybe he's just a thief."

Rias finally dropped her smile and looked more grim and serious.

"Drop the act. I know who you are… Silver Wolf."

Jon's face didn't change, but his frozen expression and lack of words exposed the truth all over him.

"It's Skofnung."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Rossweiise arrived before Odin who sat atop of his throne. Odin's two wolves Geri and Freki dashed over to see their old friend. She knelt down to give the two wolves a good patting on their heads with a smile on her face.

Before Rossweiise became a devil, at the time she was still Odin's bodyguard, she cared for the two wolves as if they were her own. So they bonded during their time together.

"How are my two favorite wolves?" Rossweiise cooed as she continued petting them.

Geri and Freki jumped on their friend and showered her with kisses. Her laugh was genuine and full of joy. If there was one thing she missed from Asgard it were these two wolves.

"You two are too much!" Rossweiise laughed.

"Okay, Geri, Freki come back." Odin ordered, and the two wolves obeyed.

"So Rossweiise, to what do I owe the pleasure of being blackmailed for you to come back here?" Odin addressed up front while brushing his long white beard with his bare fingers.

"I need access to the archives. All of it." Rossweiise stood tall to show how serious her request is needed.

Odin remained silent, even Geri and Freki looked over at their owner.

"And why do you need full access to the archives? We have records stored there as old as Yggdrassil. What's so important for you to see all of it?" Odin lifted his right finger for his raven, Hugin, while Muninn landed on his left shoulder.

"Does the name Jon Olsen sound familiar?" Rossweiise brought up his name and absolute silence rolled over the throne room cold in the moment.

Odin began rubbing his beard again, looking down at Rossweiise with curiosity.

"Very well, I will grant you full access to the archives." Odin stood from his throne.

"Really?" Rossweiise was a tad shocked. She expected him to decline.

"Whatever keeps my private… readings a secret." Odin called for another transport for Rossweiise to take her to the archives.

"So you met Jon, huh?" Odin asked.

"Yeah… when I first met him, he was very nice, and the next day he just became so reclusive. Even when he was telling me his early childhood story. I think he's hiding his true past." Rossweiise crossed her arms as she said.

"What makes you think he's hiding something? He may have just told you everything you needed to hear, just not everything that's considered too personal."

"You've heard of him?" Rossweiise unfolded her arms to that reply.

"Well of course I know him, I didn't trade my eye for nothing, remember?" Odin answered.

"Yes of course." Rossweiise smiled a tad, and finally her transport to the archives has arrived. "Thank you Lord Odin." She gave Odin a bow for respect.

"Whatever keeps my magazines intact." Odin shooed her away and looked the other way, "And wait… Rossweiise."

"What?" Rossweiise turned back to Odin.

"Jon Olsen is a good man, he'd be a good hero for you." Odin smiled a little.

Rossweiise was beginning to cry to that compliment he gave her, but she quickly composed herself and went straight back to her transport.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Rias and Jon were having their staring standoff upon discovering Jon's late night activities. There's no harmful tension, but it's certainly an uncomfortable feeling for both of them.

"I've been having a few of few of my devils keep an eye on you ever since my Rook, Rossweiise was taken by those cyclopses, we eventually pieced all the clues together; My father hired you the same month the Greek mythologies exhibit arrived. A masked vigilante saves a devil from a couple of Greek monsters, and you're origin story starts getting hazy."

Jon remained quiet, and kept his face in the same shape. Although Rias has gotten curious to how much Jon knows.

"Fallen angels. Devils, demons. Angel's… God is dead." Rias was astounded, "You knew about all this already didn't you?"

"Like you as well I have ears." Jon smiled. "I just keep them between my head."

Rias smirked and chuckled a tad to Jon's remark.

"So you really are this wolf masked vigilante, huh?"

"Yes…. I am Skofnung." Jon put his briefcase on the nearby student's desk, and walked back over to his own desk. He pulled out a key attached to a ring from his pocket and unlocked his personal drawer. He pulled out from the compartments to what appears to be the white wolf mask that Skofnung wears.

"So as I recall. My father brought you here, hired you as a history teacher for a coverup so you can what? Harass the Greek Gods with your shenanigans?" Rias crossed her arms. "Why would he do that?"

"Because the greeks aren't on our side… And it wasn't just your father that was in on bringing me here, your brother, the devil king, Sir Zechs was in on this too. It was his idea to bring me here."

"Sir Zechs was in on this too. Hm, he didn't tell me anything about this?"

"He had to keep a lot of you in the dark." Jon walked closer to Rias.

"So what're the Greeks after?" Rias asked looking serious now.

"That I don't know as of yet. That's why they brought me here, to investigate the Greeks sudden interest in this alliance. But… I'm sorry Rias… Truly I wish I didn't have to do this, but I can't allow you to remember this."

Jon pulled out a fallen angel's feather and briefly shined it at Rias and she was instantly put to sleep with her memory of the moment erased. Jon put the feather back in its container, and stashed it in his pocket.

"Nothing personal Rias, but Sir Zechs was clear to keep this top secret." Jon took his briefcase, stashed his mask inside, and made his way to the door, but he halted in his steps.

"Hmm, but I can't leave you just lying there." Jon looked out the door to find the coast to be clear, and hauled the president of the Occult Research Club back to her clubroom.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Rossweiise arrived at the archives and stepped inside to see books stacked upon books by the countless. At best it's about 30 stories high. Maybe more! Rossweiise shook out her astonishment, and pressed forward to the main lobby.

"Hello, mam, Odin gave me full access to the archives, and I was hoping you could help me find records of a man who grew up in Norway." Rosswseiise asked as she talked to the woman behind the front desk.

"Well Valkyrie, er… Odin's servant girl, I'm going to need you to be more specific on who this 'man' is. A lot of men grow up in Norway." The lady said while writing down her notes, not giving the former Valkyrie any eye contact.

Rossweiise rolled her eyes to that old nickname. She took in some breath and spoke again. "The man's name is Jon Olsen."

The lady stopped writing and looked up at Rossweiise.

"Jon Olsen?" She repeated.

"You know that name?" Rossweiise asked with a dangerous case of curiosity.

"Yes mam… I do. Hang on I'll bring everything we have on him." The lady teleported everything they had on Jon Olsen, and it wasn't much, but all of it was on a holographic recording tablet.

"Huh, weird, there was supposed to be a lot more than this."

"Where did it all go?" Rossweiise asked.

"I don't know, they must've been taken or maybe-"

"That recording is all she needs to see." A deep, and very masculine voice echoed from behind the archives.

Rossweiise turned around to see none other than the slayer of Giants, the son of Odin, the God of Thunder.

"Thor!" Rossweiise's knee trembled to his presence.

"Hello young Valkyrie." Thor stood tall as he spoke.

"I… ugh-ah… it's… it… I-I-I." Rossweiise was speechless.

"It's okay Rossweiise." Thor smiled, and held his hand up in hoping it would help calm her down. He walked passed her and pulled out the recording floating in the air.

"This is all you need to know about, Jon. Everything jammed into one recording." Thor gave her the tablet in hopes that it would finally put Rossweiise's mind at ease about Jon.

"Who is he?" Rossweiise finally asked.

"…" Thor remained quiet for a moment until he finally spoke up rather bluntly, "Jon Olsen is my bastard son."

Rossweiise's face drowned in shock till her jaw dropped in shock. Questions piled high with every passing second on how, when, where, and why.

Thor put his hand on Rossweiise's right shoulder with a very grim face of concern, "Don't tell Sif." Thor hoped.

Rossweiise's jaw shook as she worked the courage to recompose herself to this news, "I…. I- I won't." that's all she said before the God of Thunder smiled lightly and nodded his head. Taking his leave with a small hint of relief.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Jon finally made it home to his apartment. He took in a moment to breathe in the air of his home. It was a simple studio apartment; running water, light, heat and AC. The only problem was the lack of space, but that was no problem for Jon.

Before Jon could kick off his shoes and into his slippers, he went to his closet, flipped the lights on, and ripped open the bottom floor to reveal a hidden hatch. Inside was his leather armor, and black cowl. Jon took in another deep breath through his nose, and out through his mouth.

"Time for an upgrade. I need something lighter."

Pulling out his armor, gave it a thorough look, and found a part of the suit he can get rid of. Jon ripped off the chainmail on his shoulder pads, and began layering his whole suit in a light sheets of kevlar. Unofficially provided by the local police department.

"I don't need to be too bulletproof, just enough to dodge them."

After a while, Jon finally finished upgrading his suit with kevlar. Jon tucked the suit back under the hatch, and unsheathed his blade. The legendary blade Skofnung itself. He gave it a few turns in the light's reflection provided by his closet lightbulb. He gave the blade a smile and nodded yes, and stashed it back in his sheath. Jon gave the same look as he did with his dagger. Finally he pulled out his bow, drew back the line to test its resilience and checked on the arrows in his quiver. Jon closed his eyes for a moment to remind why he's to do this.

"For you mom, and for the Olsens."

Jon stripped down to his trousers, and stepped into the shoes as the media calls "The Silver Wolf" or as he's truly known as "Skofnung".

Climbing up to the roof wasn't hard for Jon, he's been doing it since he was little, but before he can continue his mission, he dug deep into his pockets to retrieve the most important piece of his suit.

"You have been by my side since the very beginning, my old friend. I know you will not disappoint me." Jon held his wolf mask in the air. The moon light illuminated the entire roof and was spotted through Jon's mask in the left eye socket. For a moment the mask felt almost alive in his own hands. Filling his satisfaction he ended his praises by dawning the mask around his face, and furled his long dark cowl over his head.

"Time to hunt!" Jon growled before he swan dived over the building, and into the city.

* * *

 **Chapter wasn't much when it came to action, but I think it did well. Not much went forward but we expanded the view quite immensely.**

 **Have a nice day everyone! See you next chapter!**


	4. Announcement!

**I have an announcement to make everyone. I've decided to narrate this story on youtube with my team of voice actors! For the next week i'll be putting 60% of my effort on that, the 40% goes to the rest of this chapter.**

 **Till then I've given you this teaser.**

* * *

Rossweiise remained hesitant in fear. With just one push of a button in this recording tablet, she will learn all of Jon Olsen's past. She closed her eyes feeling a tad guilty for poking around in Jon's past. It feels like she's at the school looking through someone's personal files without permission.

Coming from behind, the almighty Thor came back inside the library.

"Press the button, Rossweiise." Thor said humbly.

"Am I going to regret what I see?" Rossweiise turned back at Thor with fear gleaming through her watery eyes.

Thor couldn't find the right words to say, so all he said in return was, "I don't know.".

That's when someone much closer to Rossweiise came to both of their rescues. Her grandmother Gondul, she patter Thor's shoulder for a good attempt to consul her granddaughter.

She placed both of her hands on her shoulders, and looked straight in her eyes with hope and determination, "Rose… The only way to your answers is to go through this fear you're having, and the only way to go forward is to take the next step."

"Granny." Rossweiise trembled in her own words. She closed her eyes to have a few small tears breaking through. After she opened them back up she looked less frightened and turned her attention back to the tablet.

"Thor." Rossweiise asked.

"Could you watch this with me?" She asked.

Thor didn't respond with words, but with a simple nod, yes.

"I'll wait for you both outside." Gondul took her leave, leaving Rossweiise and Thor alone to watch this recording.

Before she could activate the tablet, she looked away and pressed the button. Suddenly the whole room evolved into a vast bright light. The floor shattered below them with the walls and ceilings. All the books went flying in the air and scrolls spewed all around. Eventually all that was left of the room was the white light, and the archives has shattered as well as gravity. Thor and Rossweiise were floating on air, but they could feel solid ground beneath their feet.

"What is this?" Rossweiise asked.

"Like I said, everything about my bastard son, jammed into one recording tablet. We're still in Asgard, but the hologram had to erase everything around the room so it can assemble the part of reality it saved." Thor explained rather well for once.

"Oh okay, so when does- Whoa!" Rossweiise was interrupted as the entire light brought in color until the canvas was in complete surroundings of a fully viewable environment. The room eventually turned itself into the hallway of a small house.

* * *

 **This current chapter is close to complete so it should be coming within the next few days. So don't worry!**

 **Have a nice day!**


	5. Chapter 4

**Hello everyone, I'm back once again and with a new chapter. Now if you read my announcement before you'll know this story will be on youtube with my team of VA's. We're hoping to upload this somewhere next month. Wish us luck!**

* * *

Chapter 4: Answers

Rossweiise remained hesitant in fear. With just one push of a button in this recording tablet, she will learn all of Jon Olsen's past. She closed her eyes feeling a tad guilty for poking around in Jon's past. It feels like she's at the school looking through another teacher's personal files without permission.

Coming from behind, the almighty Thor came back inside the library.

"Press the button, Rossweiise." Thor said humbly.

"Am I going to regret what I see?" Rossweiise turned back at Thor with fear gleaming through her watery eyes.

Thor couldn't find the right words to say, so all he said in return was, "I don't know.".

That's when someone much closer to Rossweiise came to both of their rescues. Her grandmother Gondul, she patted Thor's shoulder for a good attempt to consul her granddaughter.

She placed both of her hands on her shoulders, and looked straight in her eyes with hope and determination, "Rose… The only way to your answers is to go through this fear you're having, but the only way to go forward is to take the next step."

"Granny." Rossweiise trembled in her own words. She closed her eyes to have a few small tears breaking through. After she opened them back up she looked less frightened and turned her attention back to the tablet.

"Thor." Rossweiise asked.

"Could you watch this with me?" She asked.

Thor didn't respond with words, but with a simple nod, yes.

"I'll wait for you both outside." Gondul took her leave, leaving Rossweiise and Thor alone to watch this recording.

Before she could activate the tablet, she looked away and pressed the button. Suddenly the whole room evolved into a vast bright light. The floor shattered below them with the walls and ceilings. All the books went flying in the air and scrolls spewed all around. Eventually all that was left of the room was the white light, and the archives has shattered as well as gravity. Thor and Rossweiise were floating on air, but they could feel solid ground beneath their feet.

"What is this?" Rossweiise asked.

"Like I said, everything about my bastard son, jammed into one recording tablet. We're still in Asgard, but the hologram had to erase everything around the room so it can assemble the part of reality it saved." Thor explained rather well for once.

"Oh okay, so when does- Whoa!" Rossweiise was interrupted as the entire light brought in color until the canvas was in complete surroundings of a fully viewable environment. The room eventually turned itself into the room of a small house.

"Where are we?" Rossweiise found herself in a fully developed hallway. The walls were decorated with hanging pictures of family, and replicas of old paintings through the ages. The flowery wallpaper was pretty horrid, but the decoration table had a very nice touch to it. Along with the yellow framed mirror on the wall above helped.

Walking through the hallway Rossweiise saw a woman with a cute little baby. She's currently teaching him how to walk from the looks of it.

"Oh, what a cutie!" Rossweiise covered her mouth to hide her flustering cheeks.

"That's Jon Olsen believe it or not, and that's Jennifer, his mother." Thor looked a tad grim as he spoke.

"I can see where he got his black hair." Rossweiise noticed how black Jennifer's hair was. As she remembered, Jon's hair was just as dark.

Rossweiise and Thor continued to watch this scene play out. Jon and his mother were enjoying their time together. After a few more tries, Jon finally took his first step, and his mother was swelling with pride in the moment.

"MY BABY BOY!" Jennifer smiled as she scooped up her boy, "You can finally walk."

Jon smiled at his mother. He could feel how happy she was just by looking at her. Jennifer took Jon to another room as the scene faded into white again.

"What's happening?" Rossweiise asked as the scene began to fade again.

"We're fast forwarding to another memory." Thor explained, and sighed, "This next memory is the worst."

The scene formed into the same apartment, but everything looked much different, the hallway was destroyed like it's been ransacked. Rossweiise walked through the hallway and back in the living room to show a rather gruesome scene.

Jon was older here, probably about ten years old and he was defending a slouching, wounded woman. Rossweiise couldn't see her face, but it seemed clear that was his mother.

"Stay away from my mom!" Jon shielded his mom against a group of rather shady figures. The three figures looked big and brawny. For a moment as they stepped closer to the light Rossweiise realized that those were not regular thugs. They were dead reanimated Spartan soldiers.

All they responded was with growling and mumbling. They pulled out their swords, and were prepared to strike at Jon.

"Jon!" Rossweiise shouted.

"You can't do anything, Rossweiise. Just let the scene play out." Thor stood still and hid his emotions to watching this.

Just as soon as the zombie Spartans threw their blades down, they didn't slice through Jon.

"M-mom?" Jon stuttered as his mom lunged herself in front of Jon to take the hit.

The zombies growled and finally took their leave.

"They wanted to kill her that whole time. So they just left Jon in the dust." Thor looked away.

Rossweiise crouched beside Jon as the Spartans left. She wanted to comfort the boy as he began crying hard to his mother's fresh corpse. She tried to put a hand on Jon's shoulder, but the scene faded away which was a slight relief for Thor.

"Dear Odin." Rossweiise stood up from her crouch, and backed away closer to Thor. "He told me that his mother died of a sickness."

"Would you have believed him?" Thor asked.

"As to what I see every day in Rias's household?"

"… Let's just continue, we're going to skip to when he was adopted by the Olsen family, and to the next step of his life."

The scene built itself to be a rather fancy mansion interior; exquisite carpeting, an antique chandelier, a second story leading to the third from the back, and an antique double sided entrance. Rossweiise was rather impressed by this establishment. She and Thor found themselves at the second floor, behind her was a shelf full of history books, and encyclopedias of all kinds. Walking down the stairs, Rossweiise and Thor watched the front door open to see a man and woman come home from what looked like a camping trip. The last to step inside was Jon who looked to be at the age of twelve, and rather happy.

"Well what did you think of that wolf preserve?" The man asked as he patted Jon's back.

"It was great, Roger. Thank you sir!"

"Jon… it's been two years since we adopted, you don't have to call me by name or sir all the time." The man patted Jon again and gave him a very comforting smile.

"Thanks Roger… Er I mean… Thank you… dad." Jon coughed up a little emotion and gave in by giving his adopted father, Roger, a hug.

"Oh my boys getting along?" the woman cooed.

"Yes of course, donna. Er… mom." Jon took in a deep breath after saying that.

"That's my boy." Donna came in on the hug to make a group effort.

They all left to the other door, leaving Rossweiise and Thor alone.

"Jon didn't live a completely horrible life. The Olsen family gave him all the life he needed to become the history teacher he is now… but eventually… well. Let's just fast forward."

The movements around the two grew faster like a television, and then it stopped with Jon being buried in studies. Books were spread everywhere around him. Beside him was a highschool diploma, framed and looked astute, and he was now fifteen in this scene.

"What's about to happen?" Rossweiise asked.

"Something that's going to change him forever." Thor said bluntly.

Roger Olsen walked up to Jon and tried not to disrupt his studies.

"Son… do you have a moment?" Roger asked.

"Ugh… yeah what's up?" Jon looked away from his work, and stood up.

"I have something I want to show you. Something that can really help you."

Jon walked closer to Roger and he followed him to the basement. Roger flipped the switch to reveal a very familiar blade to Rossweiise, stamped hard in a chunk of stone.

"This is the sword, Skofnung." Roger answered.

Rossweiise looked very shocked to that name.

"Th-that-that's!" Rossweiise stuttered.

"Yes Rossweiise. That is the same blade that saved you from the two son's of Poseidon." Thor said as he continued to watch.

Roger put a hand on his son's shoulder and smiled.

"What is this?" Jon asked.

"This is your salvation son." Roger said plainly as he walked towards the stone, "This blade can cut through anything and never dull. Skofnung has been passed down to my family for generations, and with you as my son. I shall pass this blade to you."

The scene faded once again.

"THOR! That… that sword, d-does that mean-" Rossweiise was in shock.

"Yes Rossweiise... The man who saved your life that night was Jon Olsen. He took in a breath through his nose.

The bright light began to fade again, but this time it didn't build a new scene it formed back into the Asgardian archives. All the books and scrolls were put back into place as if there was no wind blowing through.

"Wha? Was that all of it?" Rossweiise asked in astonishment.

Thor just nodded his head, yes.

"After that last memory piece you saw, Roger Olsen began training Jon into the vigilante that he has become now. That wolf mask of his was also an heirloom of the Olsens, but we no longer have records of that mask. That mask is something of Fenrir's doing."

"What?"

"I don't know about that, all I know is that my son is going down a path where few survive… And I don't really know how to feel about that too." Thor looked down in shame.

Rossweiise took in a breath to vent out her question, "It's okay Thor. I promise you this, I will be there for him."

"Thank you... I should probably go now." Thor took his leave leaving Rossweiise alone.

Rossweiise stepped out of the archives to see her grandmother waiting patiently as expected.

"You feeling any better?" Gondul asked with a hint of concern.

Rossweiise lunged at her grandmother with so much relief they could feel the tension radiate away with their own hug. Gondul felt warm tears fall from her granddaughter and onto her shoulders.

"It's okay Rose." Gondul the rubbed the back of Rose's head.

Rossweiise let go of her grandmother and rubbed away her tears, "I should get back to earth. I think I got what I needed."

"How about I take you there myself."

"That'd be great Granny." Rossweiise smiled.

Suddenly a holographic depiction of Odin resonated beside the two women.

"Rose! You need to get back to Earth, it's about Jon."

"What about him?" Rossweiise asked in fear.

"He's in danger."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

It was late at night at the shipyards. A group of crooks were packing a statue worth millions.

"These statues are worth a fortune!" the first crook said as he rolled the dolly with the package.

"Yep!" The second crook who was the head of the gang cheered as he opened the gates to his hideout to show off to the rest of his crew inside.

The only image he saw was his entire crew lying on the ground unconscious. Their bodies badly injured, and bruised hard. They lied still around a single man armed in a kevlar jacket, and a wolf mask.

The leader's knees shook in terror of the image, "Y-y-you are DEAD!"

Skofnung drew back his bow and shot an arrow to his shin tumbling him to the hard ground.

The first guy that was carrying the dolly with the statue let go, sending the statue to the ground in pieces. He pulled out his combat knife, and threw down on Skofnung with all his might. Catching the crooks amateur knife holding form, Skofnung twisted his arm around, and kicked him towards a shipping container, knocking him out.

Skofnung turned around to the leader, and saw him crawling away from the fight. He walked towards the leader, planting his boot on the man's back, and nudged the arrow in his leg.

"Where are you getting the artifacts?" Skofnung demanded as the crook cried in pain from his foot.

"Why should I tell you?"

Skofnung stomped his foot hard on the man's back, knocking the wind out of his lungs. He started coughing out his breath and began to tear up to immense amount of pain.

"Because you don't have a lot of breath left, and I'd hate to use my dear friend on you here." Skofnung leaned down on the crook and pulled out his dagger to show him right in his face.

"I- I- I don't know who he is, he never shows his face. He's always wearing this helmet with a… with a weird brush on it.

"Greek accent? Sleeveless? Big arms? Voice like a God?" Skofnung added a little extra details.

"You know him?"

Skofnung growled as he lifted himself up from his crouching, "When did you last see him?"

"At… At the brewery on third… please man, don't kill me."

Skofnung just stepped on his head light enough to just knock him out cold.

"I don't kill scum like you. You're not worth dying by my hands."

Skofnung tucked his dagger in it's holster, and noticed a strange presence as he began to leave the premise.

He took in a few whiffs through his nose to smell a creeper. Skofnung pulled out one of his throwing knives attached across his chest plate, and threw it to the dark corner behind him. He caught someone's painful wail, and from the sounds of it, wings. The wailing evolved into increasingly loud scream to the point Skofnung had to shut his hears tight. Of all monsters he's faced in his life, he didn't think a siren could be so stealthy.

The Siren flew out of the corner swooping her talons at Skofnung. A clean hit, but with the help of the armor her strike actually threw him across the room. Sadly it threw him hard till he was as winded as the crook he interrogated. He scooped himself up off the floor, and tried to pull out his legendary blade, but the Siren began to sing her tune, rendering him paralyzed, and still. She smiled and slowly crept, pulling out her sharp talons once again, and this time with enough strength to cut through his armor. The Siren slithered around him curiously, and at long last she spoke.

"So the news calls you the 'Silver Wolf'? Well let's see what you look like without the mask."

Just before she could have an eyeful of Skofnung's true form as Jon Olsen, she was interrupted by a beam of magic.

"Get away from him!" Rossweiise was floating up high in her Valkyrie armor. Of all the people to help, Skofnung did not expect her to arrive to give the manly vigilante a hand.

"A Valkyrie? This'll be fun!" The Siren flew her way up to the Valkyrie.

Rossweiise shot another beam at the Siren, but she dodged it, and she was getting closer to her. Luckily she didn't arrive alone.

The blonde haired pretty boy, Kiba arrived with Xenovia and the rest of the occult research club to give Skofnung a hand. Both knights sliced through both of the Siren's wings. Lucky for Kiba she didn't see him coming so he was unharmed to the Siren's stare.

She screeched to the immense pain, and Akeno arrived floating in the air to finish off what's left of the monster.

"Oh you were so much fun to kill." Akeno giggled.

Rossweiise flew down over Skofnung who broke away from the Sirens song and fell back down on the ground. Unconscious this time.

"Don't worry Jon, we're gonna get you help." Rossweiise tried to haul Jon up, but he was just too heavy in all that armor.

"Here, lemme help." Koneko gave her rook partner a hand to helping Skofnung a hand.

Rossweiise and Koneko flew up in the sky with their devil wings to meet back with everyone else.

"Is he okay?" Rias asked.

"Yeah, he's just heavy." Rossweiise said.

"Alright, let's just get him back home, and Asia can heal him up. Let's go." Rias ordered.

"Yes mam." Rossweiise obeyed and they all flew back home.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Leaving their mess behind at the ship yards, a couple of more strange figures were hiding in the shadows.

"Looks likes the satan factions are on to us." One man said

"Shall we break off the truce, and move in?" The second man asked.

"No, let's just play along for now, we can still make this work. Let's just send the Myrmidons after them. Tie up loose ends."


	6. Chapter 5

**Welcome back everyone, I'm back with a new chapter! Some news, I'm thinking of continuing Second Chances later during the holidays. Be sure to mark your calendars for that!**

 **Till then, enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 5: Home Invasion

Rossweiise spent the whole next hour watching over Jon while Asia healed him with her sacred gear.

"Is he getting any better?" Rossweiise asked.

"I think so… it's hard to tell, but I think he's gonna be just fine." Asia retracted her powers and looked over at Rossweiise.

"Thank you Asia." She smiled at her pretty blonde friend.

"Of course. I'll give you some time with him. I'm not sure when he'll wake up but he should soon." Asia stood up from the bed, and made her way to the exit to join the rest of the club downstairs at the living room.

Rossweiise took Jon's hand as he slept, she was swelling with fear of the idea that Jon won't ever wake up. She squeezed her grip tighter until she could feel a slight return of pressure from Jon.

"Jon… are you awake?" Rossweiise asked as she hovered over his head.

Quickly, Jon jolted up from his slumber and bumped heads with Rossweiise.

"AGH! AGH!" Both Jon and Rossweiise wailed in pain.

"Oh that hurt!" Jon held his head.

"AGH!" Rossweiise began rubbing her forehead to calm the pain.

"Wait… WAIT!" Jon began to feel for his mask over his face, but it was no longer there.

"Where's my mask?" Jon began to look down to see himself in sweat pants and undershirt. "And who's pajamas are these?"

"Jon! It's okay." Rossweiise held Jon down calmly, "Your suit is being repaired. It was badly damaged with your fight with that Siren."

"Why'd you help me?" Jon asked as he began to calm down.

"You saved me from those cyclops's. Patching up 'Skofnung' was the least I could do." Rossweiise blushed.

"… You don't seem surprised to see me as Skofnung. Like you already knew who I was." Jon began digging.

"We'll get to that later, but right now you need to rest. My friend managed to heal you a bit, but the rest needs time."

"Fine."

"How about I go get us some tea. Would that be okay?" Rossweiise smiled while fiddling with her hands.

"Hmm, yeah that'd be okay."

Rossweiise walked out to the kitchen to fetch a couple of cans of oolong tea for the two of them. On her way back up to see him, Rias tags along.

"Have you told him yet?" Rias asked with a smile.

"What that I met his father, Thor? No… not yet." Rossweiise said in slight shame, looking down.

"No, silly. Did you tell him how you feel about him?" Rias winked.

"Ugh… no… I don' think of him like that!" Rossweiise looked away from Rias's gaze, blushing madly.

"Sure you do." Rias slyly said.

As she opened the door she found Jon no longer in the room. He vanished again, just like the first time they met.

"Gods how does he do that?" Rossweiise said.

"Let's just find him." Rias nodded with her eyes closed in disappointment.

"No need." Koneko said coming from down the hall, "I caught him before he could make a break for it."

"Let go of me!" Jon fought as Koneko held him with her arms up. He's decked out in his kevlar again and mask.

"Fine." She dropped him from in the air, and kicked him in the face, knocking him out once again.

"Really?" Rossweiise planted her arms to her hips.

"It was that or he could do another disappearing act on us." Koneko lugged Jon over her shoulders and took him back to the bed.

"Anyway…" Rias looked back over at Rossweiise, "You should really tell him how you feel."

"But, but, but… I… I don't really know how to start."

"Just tell him." Rias walked back downstairs with Koneko. Leaving Rosweiise and Jon in the room again.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Jon slowly woke up from his sleep once again, but this time he found himself strapped from both his legs and arms. Struggling to break loose was not possible, but after a few tries he broke his thumbs and slipped out from his restraints. Popping both of his thumbs in place, he sat up to untie his legs. After he was free once again, he noticed Rossweiise laying her sleepy self at the edge of the bed. He hesitated on leaving again and was tempted to pat her long silvery hair. Instead Jon backed away and dug into his pockets to pull out his fallen angel feather to erase her memories of his identity. When he found the box he struggled to decide whether he should erase her memory. His hand shook to the idea of using his feather on this Valkyrie. He may not have spent too much time with her, but she's something worth keeping. He stopped shaking and closed the box. Tucking it back in his pockets, he looked back at Rossweiise and stroked her long silver hair with a small smile.

"I'm impressed." Said Rias approaching through the door, "It wouldn't have worked even if you did try."

"So I assume you remember what I did to you back in class?" Jon looked over at Rias.

"Honestly I'm more curious to where you found that fallen Angel feather."

"The fallen angel I met didn't need it anymore."

"You killed him?"

"I killed 'her'. It was years ago back in Norway." Jon explained as he tried to get out of bed.

"I don't recommend you leave Mr. Olsen. You need rest." Rias insisted as she walked closer to him, "Besides, do you really want to leave this sleeping beauty?"

Jon took in a deep sigh, and looked over at Rossweiise, "Fine… I give. I'll rest."

"Thank you Jon… you can tag along with us when we head for school later today. Right now it's just 2am."

"Okay." Jon laid back down in bed.

Taking in one more look at Rossweiise, she looked like she was at peace in her sleep. Just enough to make Jon smile. He came closer to her and patted her head, putting his mind at ease.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

A group of Myrmidon's await eagerly, waiting to fight, just a block away from Issei's household. Armed with spears, swords, daggers, and shields, but no armor. Considering that they're made of hard stone, armor doesn't seem very relevant.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Issei and the rest of the group are asleep in bed, while Rossweiise and Jon lay asleep in the guest room.

"Jon." Said the voice of an ethereal being.

The sound of the very name immediately woke Jon up. He looked from the corner to the left and the right. No one's around.

"Jon." The voice echoed again.

He lowered his head in no surprise to who was talking to him. Well more like what's talking to him. Jon removed himself from the bed, trying his best not to startle Rossweiise on the other side of the bed. He gave one more look at her and gave a grim look of regret.

"I should've told you." Jon went digging in his bag Rias left over in the corner. Rustling deep in the bottom he found what he was looking for that was talking to him.

His wolf mask.

"Fenrir." Jon said to the mask by name.

"About damn time Jon." Fenrir growled, "We need to go, the Greeks aren't done with us. I sense a group of Myrmidons coming our way."

"Yeah… let's go." Jon dawned his mask, and made his way out.

Through the hallway he could hear a loud boom come in through the front door. The Myrmidon's are here, and they're here to finish the job.

"Quick, take the elevator and get out of there!" Fenrir shouted through the mask. Jon took one more look at Rossweiise before leaving, "Don't worry Jon, they're here for us, if we draw their attention they'll be safe."

Jon closed his eyes hard and tore himself away, "You better be right about that."

Jon ran his way to the elevator, he could hear the stone soldiers coming closer up the stairs. He repeatedly pressed the elevator button for the lift to come faster.

The elevator finally arrived and opened. Jon entered and was about to make his escape, but the myrmidon's already arrived to the floor. The elevator was just about to seal itself, but then the unthinkable happened.

Rossweiise stepped out of the room and in the hallway. Right in between him and the myrmidons, "What's going on out here?"

The Myrmidon's ran to her and were just about to grab her, but Jon stopped the elevator from closing and ran to kick the first stone soldier in the face, leaving his face cracked. Jon wrapped his arms around it and ran a dagger over its neck.

"Stay back!" Jon shouted as he stepped closer, and around Rossweiise, "You okay Rose?"

"Yeah." Rossweiise slowly made her way back to the door.

"Alright." Jon took in a few deep breaths behind his mask, "Get back in the room and lock the door."

"What about you?"

"I'll be fine!" Jon said with a hint of grim in his tone of voice.

Rossweiise nodded to Jon's request and locked the door behind her.

Jon then stabbed the Myrmidon with his dagger, causing him to crumble in two. He smiled with a chuckle and he pulled out Skofnung, his blade.

All the Myrmidon soldiers charged in at Jon.

The first one lunged it's blade with full force, but Jon caught it's arm and kicked him out of the way and into another. Causing both of the stone soldiers to fall to the floor. A third soldier tried to stab Jon with his spear, and it only grazed his kevlar. Jon caught the spear and threw the statue down and started stabbing it with his dagger till it was nothing but debris. One of the two myrmidons he threw at first pulled itself back up on its feet, and gave Jon a good kick to the side, knocking him down on his knees. It was about to go for a punch at Jon, but he wrapped his wrist around the stone mans arm, and gave him an uppercut in return. The punch hurt Jon's whole arm since his opponent was made of stone, but he was strong enough to make the myrmidon stutter. Jon shook off the pain and decapitated it's head and followed with a slice through the torso, and another through the waist. The third and final myrmidon of the trio wrapped it's arms around Jon, squeezing the air out of Jon's lungs, but there was just enough left inside him to flip the stone man over. It took all of his strength to do so, but he did it, and stabbed it repeatedly in the head and chest.

As tiring as Jon already was, it was far from done. About a dozen more Myrmidon's were nearing them on the other side of the door.

Another myrmidon burst through the door and Jon kicked him back through. The fourth stone man caught itself and kept walking towards Jon, but Jon gave it a stab in the right eye with his dagger, and shoved Skofnung upwards through where the heart and lungs should be, but all that's being penetrated is stone. Jon pulled out the blade, and the stone warrior was cut in two from the waste up. It's legs crumbled to the ground. Three more Myrmidons followed up the stairs. Luckily the stairway was pretty narrow so it wasn't that hard to stab all three at the same time in the necks like a shish-kebab. He pulled out his blade and pushed the crumbling warriors down the stairs.

Walking further down the stairs, Jon passed a door, behind it emerged another Myrmidon with two blades. Jon blocked one blade leaving Jon exposed from the second blade and it caught his shoulder a bit deeper than his other wounds. Blood coming through his shoulder and the myrmidon landed a stone hard punch to Jon's face. More blood began oozing down his mask, and leaving him dazed for just a moment. Jon luckily caught both the warriors hands, and kneed him in the stomach, exposing it's head. Jon pushed the Myrmidon down on the floor, but instead of constant stabs, Jon made it easier on himself and used the hard door to smash its head to pieces.

Jon darted behind him, further down the stairway he saw four more myrmidons coming their way. The first tried to land his sword down his neck, but Jon ducked, and pushed it over the railing, causing it smash in pieces. Another was on it's way to finish the job, but Jon just flipped over the stone warriors shoulders, and threw it to the other two Myrmidons. The one Jon threw was gone in pieces, but the other two shoved the pieces aside and charged at Jon, blades in hand.

Both Myrmidons lunged at Jon with both hands on it's blade, but Jon caught the first ones hands and kicked the second stone warrior away. Jon shot his good shoulder in the Myrmidon, pushing him away. It caught itself on the railing and went back at Jon. This time, Jon swayed to the right of the Stone warrior's swipe, and wrapped his arms and stabbed it in the neck with his dagger. The second Myrmidon that was kicked away was just getting up from the ground floor, but Jon stabbed it through its head with Skofnung as he screamed out his frustration.

Jon was about to fall to the floor of exhaustion, but he could hear more Myrmidons coming from the main room and they're just about to close in. He picked himself up from the floor and exited the stairway to greet four more Myrmidons armed with Spartan shields and small blades, although one had a long spear. With his heavy breathing, he composed himself the best he could in the moment, and gave his knuckles a pop.

"Let's dance."

Jon charged at the last four Myrmidons, he kneed the first one towards it's shield causing him to tumble down. The second swiped at Jon, but he smoothly ducked beneath the blade and lunged Skofnung up through his chest, and out from the back of his neck. Jon broke his blade out and the Myrmidon fell to pieces. He kicked it's body down and the stone warrior attempted to take a stab at him, but Jon stuck his spear down to the floor, leaving it's back exposed, he flipped his body around it, locked his arms around its, and when Jon lands his feet on the floor he threw the first Myrmidon across the room, smashing him to pieces. The third Myrmidon bashes Jon down to the floor. The first stone man that was kneed picked himself up and walked over to Jon who's laid down on the floor.

They said nothing, and let their actions speak for themselves. They hoisted their blades up and stabbed Jon in the chest. Jon's lungs began to fill with blood as he struggled to breathe. They last two Myrmidons have succeeded on killing the Vigilante Skofnung.

Sadly their moment of victory was short lived when Rias shot her ruin magic on the last two Myrmidons.

"NO!" shouted a very familiar voice to Jon.

Rossweiise sprinted her way to Jon.

She placed herself next to Jon's dying self, and cradled his head in her arms.

"No please Jon, you can't die! I promised your father!"

"It's okay, Rose, I've had enough excitement in my life. I'm okay with this." Jon coughed.

Rossweiise removed his mask, and stroked his cheek with her smooth hand.

"You don't deserve this." Rossweiise began to choke out her sobs.

Rias walked over to them with a curious smile.

"I may have an idea."


	7. Update, and Progress

**Hello everyone, lemme just start by saying I am deeply sorry for the delay, and let me just say I am sorry again for bringing you all just an unedited sample of the next chapter.**

 **Still... I'm still here, I'll be working on the next chapter this week so it should be here soon.**

 **Hope you enjoy the piece here, again it's just a sample and it's unedited, but the whole thing will be here soon. I swear it.**

* * *

Jon found himself walking through a vast void of black. The only noise he could hear was his breathing and footsteps. The air was dead and slow, not even a shiver could break his tension. He continued walking through the darkness till he could see a pair of lights coming towards him. He as well walked towards this light till he was in front of the source of the lights.

"Finally, we meet in person." The two lights have been revealed to be a pair of eyes. The darkness rises into light to reveal a very monstrous, black wolf.

"Fenrir!" Jon is astounded by the wolfs size, "Thought you'd be bigger."

"Watch your mouth boy." Fenrir growled as he came closer to Jon, "I may be smaller but I'm still the one who gives you power."

"True." Jon admitted. He crossed his arms and looked around the bright valley, "Where are we?"

"Nowhere important, just listen to me, and I'll let you get back to the human world. Do you remember what happened before you woke up here?"

"Umm… Oh! I'm dead? I got stabbed by those myrmidons." Jon began recalling his last memories after he was stabbed.

"Rossweisse." Jon whispered as he sat down on the invisible ground, "Oh fuck no."

"Don't worry Jon, you'll be fine, but before I let you go, I need you to do something for me."

"What?"

"CHANGE YOUR FUCKING NAME TO FENRIR!"

"Okay fine! I'll change my name. Can I go now?"

"Yeah sure go on."

Jon noticed a light shining from below his feet, and kept growing brighter to the point it grew into a blinding light.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Rossweiise sat tirelessly beside Jon till he awoken with a jolt for an inhale of breath.

"Jon!" Rossweiise attacked Jon with a sudden hug of relief. Tears stained his fresh new pajamas, but Jon didn't care. He returned the hug slowly and weakly, but it was filled with all the concern and care he could muster inside.

"Rossweiise." Jon whispered.

"Don't you dare go away like that again!" Rossweiise cried.

"I won't I promise." Rossweiise stroked the back of her head as he sat up with her still in his arms.

"Thank you Rias!" Rossweiise broke their hug to thank Rias Gremory.

"It was nothing." Rias said as she packed her case.

"Hey wait. How am I still alive?"

"Well long story short: you are now a member of my household as my third knight."

"Third Knight?"

"You're now a devil."

"Really?"

"Here take a look."

Rias showed Jon her second set of chess pieces. "After seeing what you did to all those myrmidons I thought you'd be worth my two knight freelancer pieces."

"Freelancer pieces?"

"When a Devil's household has a full set they now have access to their freelance pieces. Think of these as spare chess pieces."

"Alright… So do I have wings?"

"Yes of course. Try and pull them out."

Jon stood up from the bed and focused on his back muscles. Trying to pull out his devil wings.


	8. Chapter 6

**Sorry for the long wait, my job, college, and my youtube channel are real diva's, but I'm here now, and with a new chapter.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **PS: I'll be introducing a new character based off my friends OC at the end, and who he'll be paired with for the story. In fact this friend of mine is the one who got me into DxD. So yeah this character is my "Thank you" for my friend.**

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Chapter 6: The Freelance Devil

Jon found himself walking through a vast void of darkness. The only noise he could hear was his own breathing and footsteps. The air was dead and slow. Not even a shiver could break Jon's tension. He continued walking through the darkness till he could see a pair of lights coming towards him. He as well walked towards this lights till he was in front of the source.

"Finally, we meet in person." The two lights have been revealed to be a pair of eyes. The darkness rises into light to present a very monstrous, black wolf.

"Fenrir!" Jon is astounded by the wolfs size, "Thought you'd be bigger."

"Watch your mouth boy." Fenrir growled as he walked closer to Jon, "I may be smaller but I'm still the one who gives you power."

"True." Jon admitted. He crossed his arms and looked around the bright valley, "Where are we?"

"Nowhere important, just listen to me, and I'll let you get back to the human world. Do you remember what happened before you woke up here?"

"Umm… Oh! I'm dead? I got stabbed by those myrmidons." Jon began recalling his last memories after he was stabbed.

"Rossweisse." Jon whispered as he sat down on the invisible ground, "Oh fuck no."

"Don't worry Jon, you'll be fine, Rias has you coming back to life soon, but before I let you go, I need you to do something for me."

"What?"

"CHANGE YOUR NAME TO FENRIR!"

"Okay fine! I'll change my name. Can I go now?"

"Yeah sure go on."

Jon noticed a light shining from below his feet, and kept growing brighter to the point it grew into an unbearable sight.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Rossweiise sat tirelessly beside Jon till he awoken with a jolt for an inhale of breath.

"Jon!" Rossweiise attacked Jon with a sudden hug of relief. Tears stained his fresh new pajamas, but Jon didn't care. He returned the hug slowly and weakly, but it was filled with all the concern and care he could muster inside.

"Rossweiise." Jon whispered.

"Don't you dare go away like that again!" Rossweiise cried.

"I won't I promise." Rossweiise stroked the back of her head as he sat up with her still in his arms.

"Thank you Rias!" Rossweiise broke their hug to thank Rias Gremory.

"It was nothing." Rias said as she packed her case.

"Hey wait. How am I still alive?"

"Well long story short: you are now a freelance devil."

"Freelance Devil?"

"You're now a devil."

"Really?"

"Here take a look."

Rias showed Jon her second set of chess pieces. "After seeing what you did to all those myrmidons I thought you'd be worth both knight freelancer pieces."

"Freelancer pieces?"

"When a Devil's household has a full set they now have access to their freelance pieces. Think of these as spare chess pieces."

"Alright… So do I have wings?"

"Yes of course. Try and pull them out."

Jon stood up from the bed and focused on his back muscles. Trying to pull out his devil wings.

In a whoosh, Jon's wings came out in an instant. Black bat like devil wings sprouted out from behind his back.

"Elegant." Jon said as he moved his wings around. "How do I pull them back?"

"Oooh, all you have to do is this." Rias demonstrated with her own wings, starting by pulling them out , and then she slowly retracted them back giving Jon thorough instructions on how to do it himself.

"Alright… Alright, there we go!" Jon successfully pulled his wings back.

"Good work Jon. Now then with you as a freelance devil let me explain to you the benefits and downsides of being a freelance devil."

Jon and rias sat down so she could explain comfortably.

"So the downsides of being a freelance devil is that you're not permitted to compete in rating games, since freelance devils usually have only 1 rank, which is just… Freelancer, but with that in mind, you have the option to fulfill contracts only if you'd like to. Which brings me to the benefits, and honestly it's fairly simple… You can do whatever you want as long as what you do doesn't conflict with the downsides."

"Hmmm… I like the sound of that." Jon said rubbing the bottom of his chin.

"Oh and before we end here, you know the basic rules of being a devil, right?"

"I may not have been a devil before, but I've been aware of these kinds of things. I've done my research. So yeah, I know to stay away from things revolving the church."

"Good, so with that in mind, we can just skip that part." Rias exhaled a long yawn, "Right well I'm going back to sleep." Rias walked her way upstairs leaving Jon and Rossweiise to themselves.

"So…" Jon tried to break the silence, "Sorry for scaring you." Regarding to the stab wound and his unexpected death.

Rossweiise took his big hand with her small one and smiled, "I'm just glad your back."

"Hey what did you mean by 'you promised my father'?" Jon recalled.

A light pink blush popped around Rossweisse's cheeks after Jon asked that question. She took in a deep breath and assumed he deserved to know the truth behind what she said.

"Well, I assume you know what I am right?"

"Yeah… you're a valkyrie."

"Well… Ugh… you know what I'm just gonna cut to the chase because there's no way to bring this out easier…" Rossweiise took in another breath, and looked over at Jon. "Your father is Thor, the god of Thunder."

Jon's heart skipped a beat to the news. His eyes widened and began looking down at his lap. After a moment his shoulders drooped showing that the waves of sudden news drained out of his system. He laid his back down on the couch, and looked back at Rossweiise.

"I don't know how you're feeling right now, but just know that Thor truly cares about you."

Jon cracked a smile, "I knew My father wasn't human, it is good to have a name on who my father is."

"I promised him i'd look after you, so… Would you care to move in here with us?" Rossweiise offered, blushing and hoping he'll say yes.

"On one condition." Jon answered, giving Rossweiise a breath of relief.

"What would you like?"

"I'm not sleeping anywhere near Issei's harem. So i'd like a room where I can have my own space." Jon smiled.

"I think there's a room downstairs near the pools."

"I'll take it." Jon smiled.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

(The next morning.)

Jon awoke unusually well for once. He's never had a good night sleep like this, not for a while. Not since he took the role as a vigilante. Jon wiped the tired from his eyes and took in a deep breath.

Funny thing though the covers above him began to rustle around to reveal Rossweiise, in only her pink bra and underwear. She's practically naked on top of him.

"Morning Handsome." She said with half confidence and a boiling blush.

"Well this is brave of you Rossweiise." Jon commented feeling her soft body on top of him. Her breasts were smooshed on his chest, he could barely feel her nipples rub against him behind her bra.

"I'll admit this is new to me, but… I thought i'd be bold." Rossweiise looked at anything besides Jon's face, but he pulled her sight over to him by moving her chin in his direction. Jon smiled at Rossweiise's attempt at intimacy.

"Your face say's different you know."

Rossweiise looked down and away from Jon's face in utter failure.

"I'm sorry I never really had a boyfriend so I really don't know what i'm doing. I'm so sorry I'll get off.

As embarrassed as Rossweiise was, she felt an arm wrap around the back of her waist. She flinched to the realization that Jon has her trapped on top of him. His touch alone sent a jolt of electricity through her spine. She shivered for a brief moment to the touch over her bare back.

"I never had a girlfriend either." Jon admitted, but he's acting so smooth as if he's done this before.

"You seem like you know what you're doing?"

"I don't… But I know that I don't want to let you go."

Rossweiise blushed even deeper.

"Please… just stay here with me." Jon laid her head down on his left side, hearing his heartbeat, making a soothing lullaby for Rossweiise.

She smiled and almost drifted back to sleep, until the door opened to reveal Akeno, and Issei.

"Oh my seems we stepped into a bad time." Akeno giggled.

Rossweiise jumped off Jon and covered herself with the blanket.

"Sorry!" Rossweiise bowed, and flushed as deep as she can muster. "I'll go get dressed, we need to be at the school soon, before the students arrive Jon." She ran for the bathroom.

Jon nodded and laid back on his pillow.

"Sorry about that Jon." Issei apologized.

"It's fine, i'm sure you've had these kinds of moments before." Jon replied

"Yeah, I have." Issei scratched the back of his head with a smile.

"Well I gotta get ready myself. Rossweiise's right, I need to get to the school before the students do."

Jon and Rossweiise inhaled their breakfast fast. Rossweiise seemed to be faster at eating than Jon at the moment. In the end the two of them left the house before the rest of the students living there could be ready.

On their way to Kuoh Academy, Jon couldn't stop thinking about their little moment before leaving the house. She was half confident on top of him, barely clothed and absolutely, if Jon may be so honest to himself, Rossweiise was unbearably cute.

"I know what you're thinking, Jon." Fenrir spoke to him in his ethereal tone of voice.

"I figured you did, and for what it's worth please don't talk to me when I think of that kind of stuff." Jon spoke inside his mind to the Son of Loki.

"Don't think you can tell me what to do. If it weren't for me, you'd be a dead little boy years ago."

Then that's when it hit him, Jon's memories were about to start flooding his mind until Rossweiise wrapped her arms around him.

"You're making that face where you're lost in your own thoughts again."

"I'm making a face?" Jon said.

"Yeah, I saw it before when you were pacing in your classroom." Rossweiise giggled as she let go of him.

"Well… that's nice to know." And that's when Jon wrapped his arm around Rossweiise shoulders, nudging her closer to him.

For the rest of their walk to school, Jon and Rossweiise walked with themselves in their arms, and if Rossweiise may be honest with herself, she hasn't been this happy since she confessed her feelings to Issei, but that seems like a long time ago. Rossweiise swept away those memories and and replaced them with the ideas she could have with Jon Olsen.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The new day at school so far hasn't been fast. Jon's classes have been boring not just for the students but for Jon himself too. His free period finally came and he can at long last put his feet up for a good long hour. He decided to use the hour to catch up on sleep. He's had a long night as he recalls. With the thugs, the Siren, and the Myrmidons.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Jon's dream finally comes to view as a long lost memory of his time as a teenager with his adoptive father.

Jon and Roger Olsen were practicing their fencing. Jon for the first time was wielding Skofnung. He's been practicing his actual sword fighting for the first few months, and so far in his training he's doing well.

Roger was wielding his signature ulfbert, and despite Jon's extensive experience and his ability to wield Skofnung, Roger was winning their sparring match. Riposting every lunge Jon took at him, and blocking every hard swing. Roger swiped away Skofnung away from Jon's tough grip, leaving him exposed, but Jon didn't give up just yet. He pulled out his fists, and prepared for anything. Roger just smiled and tucked his blade back in it's sheath.

"You're getting better Jon. Still need work, but better."

"Thanks father." Jon took a bow.

"Oh we're not done yet, son." Roger took down his smile and pulled out his own fists.

Jon smiled back and he began his fist fight with Roger by throwing the first punch. Roger pushed his punch away and wrapped his arm around his grip, causing Jon to flip over. Having him land on the ground on his back. He couldn't breathe for the moment, but he found his breath after a few seconds. Jon hoisted his weight through his legs and flung himself back on his feet. He pulled his fists back in front of his face. This time, Roger came back first with his own punches. Jon blocked it with both of his hands. The pressure from his sweaty fists made a hard impact with his fathers, feeling a mild pain. Jon twisted Roger's hand and flipped him over his shoulders this time, but Roger rolled along with the flip and landed back on his feet. Roger recovered and sprinkled his chest with consistent quick jabs. Finalizing his punches with a big uppercut. Jon went down once more.

"Now your hand to hand combat definitely needs more work." Roger wiped his face with a towel in the corner of the room. "Here, catch." He threw a towel to his son, but Jon was too deep in pain to attempt at catching it. It landed next to him with both it and him on the floor.

"C'mon son, take it like a warrior. Get back up."

Jon just kept breathing hard, but after a moment, he reached for the towel and picked himself up from the floor. He looked over at his father, and nodded. He cleaned himself up, and followed Roger upstairs

"But you are making progress, don't worry son, you're getting there."

"Thanks father." Jon smiled.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"HEY JON!" A familiar voice shouted, waking Jon up from his nap.

"Huh what!" Jon's feet jumped straight into the air, causing Jon to tip his chair behind, sending him down to the floor. Just like when his father flipped him over, but it was from himself which makes it a tad embarrassing.

"Ohhhh, that hurt." Jon said picking himself up from the ground. "Oh… Asia, right? how can I help you?"

"I need you to drop these papers off to Rossweiise's class. I'm about to be late to Chemistry class so I was hoping you could do it since your class is empty."

"Yeah sure, i'll get it done."

"Okay thanks, oh and i'm sorry for scaring you."

"You didn't scare me, you just caught me off guard."

Asia giggled, "Okay then, i'll see you at the research club today." She finally took her leave.

Jon walked down the hallway to Rossweiise's class with her papers in hand. He was just about to knock on the door to her room, but before he could tap the door with his knuckles, he noticed two boys with Issei having googly eyes at Rossweiise. He suddenly felt a sense of jealousy burn in his gut. He just shrugged that off and began knocking on the door. Issei came over to open the door, Jon gave him a nod of recognition and went over to Rossweiise's desk.

"Hey Rossweiise, I just came to drop these off for you." Jon placed the documents on her desk.

"Oh thank you Mr. Olsen. Just leave them anywhere on my desk."

Sadly before Jon could leave, he noticed those two boys were still cooing at Rossweiise. Jon isn't much of a jealous type, but just to make sure everyone knows who Rossweiise is with, he decided to make an exception.

"Hey Rossweiise, can you stand up for a moment." Jon asked.

"Ugh… sure." Rossweiise stood up from her seat in front of him.

"Now I just have one question and I'm gone… What's your favorite color?"

"Ugggh, I don't see why you needed me to stand up for that-" Rossweiise's words were then stopped by a sweet kiss from Jon Olsen himself. It was slow, long, and full of so much love. For a moment she was thinking "Wait, i'm getting kissed?", but for only a moment. After that, her mind went blank and she closed her eyes with him.

The whole class was dumbstruck, especially Issei's two friends, Matsuda and Motohama. For a moment, Issei noticed his friends were about to cry, but he just smiled and looked over at Jon and Rossweiise. Deep down he's happy for her, she's found someone.

Their sweet kiss lasted for a few more moments, and it ended with a lingering taste on their lips. She opened her eyes after, and the last thing she noticed was Jon giving her a nod and leaving the classroom with no regrets.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Later that night, Rossweiise, Jon, and the rest of the house members of Issei's household were sitting quietly eating their dinner.

"So Jon." Akeno smiled, preparing to ask the million dollar question, "I heard you kissed Rossweiise in front of her class?" She sealed off the question with a giggle.

"Yeah… There a problem?" Jon answered, before consuming a big potsticker.

"No, there's no problem, but it was pretty reckless If I may throw in my opinion." Rias added in on the conversation.

"It was pretty brave." Kiba added.

"Now that's something blue balls here wouldn't even try to do, i'm impressed." Koneko mentioning Issei beside him added.

"I'm right here, Koneko." Issei chuckled to the name she gave him.

"Still." Xenovia began thinking on the topic at hand. "If it's alright I speak my piece, If it were up to me, I'd say you were jealous."

Jon began to blush to Xenovia's response.

Rossweiise began to speak out of her silence in order to gather more information, "And what would make you say that?" Rossweiise then turned her attention to Jon, "Were you really jealous? Was the vigilante, Skofnung, jealous?"

"I'm actually changing the name, it's Fenrir now."

"Why would you want to change your name to that?" Gasper asked.

"In greek history, Wolves were not well respected like in Norse tales. I figured this will give the Greeks a reason to fear me."

"Hey wait a minute, don't change the subject!" Irina shouted.

"Why did you kiss Rossweiise, Jon?" Asia asked.

Now all of the table was looking at Jon.

Jon took in a deep breath, "Yes… The vigilante, Fenrir, was jealous. Those two friends of Issei's had me a little on edge. So I thought I should do something to…" Jon paused for a moment to take Rossweiise's hand, "ensure everyone who Rossweiise was with."

"Who i'm with? We're not dating." Rossweiise began to pull out half of her confidence, but everyone can see she's blushing.

"Than why were you in my bed in only your underwear and bra?" Jon asked.

Rossweiise had no comeback, and she blushed even harder. Instead of running out and break down, she broke down on the spot in tears.

"Please don't tell anyone that, I'm begging you, Jon. I'll be the laughing stock in all of Asgard if this get's out. Please PLEASE don't tell anyone about that!"

"I promise." Jon smiled. Being a gentleman, Jon picked her back up from her slumped figure on her chair, and dried her tears with his thumbs. He started pulling her hair away from the front of her face.

"I assume the rest of you won't tell either?" Jon asked to the rest of the table.

"We won't." They all said in unison.

"You know you're really quite the gentleman, Jon. Rossweiise is very lucky to have met you." Akeno smiled.

"Thank you Akeno." Jon smiled.

"AAAAHH!" Koneko screeched in pain, covering her ears.

"Koneko?" Rias came over to her to check on her rook.

"Are you okay?" Issei came over second.

"I'm fine." Koneko screeched, "my sister released her chi somewhere nearby."

"Her sister?" Jon asked.

"Kuroka is nearby!" Koneko began as she squeezed her ears shut, harder.

"What is she doing to you?" Rias asked with a glint of anger sprouting in her eyes.

"It's not what she's doing to me, but what's happening to her."

Issei asked, "What is she doing?"

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

 **(A/N Forgive me, but what's written below is for those who aren't afraid of the R-rating.)**

"Oh yeah, just like that!" Kuroka said, naked on the perch of a tree.

"Oh don't worry, I gotcha!" Her partner began thrusting himself deeper inside Kuroka.

"OHhhhh! T.K.! c'mon is that all you can do?"

"You asked for it?" Kuroka's partner, TK, began kissing Kuroka's pulse point on her neck while still pounding into her.

"Oh that's it TK. AAAHHhhhhh!" Kuroka and TK came hard, and he fell beside her on the tree.

As the two of them began to pick up from their intimate moment. TK's physical appearance began to shine into the light.

TK had both, black and white cat ears, and a black tail. TK was a nekomata, just like Kuroka and her sister, Koneko. He's just now pulling his pants up, and Kuroka began covering herself with her kimono.

"You really are a catch TK."

"Well i'm just glad Bikou introduced you to me. It's nice to meet another nekomata." TK replied, "I'm actually curious, but why did you want make love on this tree, here, in this neighborhood?"

"Just to send someone a message."

"Who?"

"His name is Issei, I used to have a crush on him, but then well… I met you. Also my sister lives here with him, i'm sure she'll send the message. C'mon let's get going. I've had my fill."

"Pun intended?"

"You know it sweet cheeks." Kuroka gave TK a peck on the cheek.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

 **Another PS: If anyone recalls my announcement to put this on Youtube, I've decided to cancel it. Due mainly to this anime being pretty raunchy and I don't want my voice actors to do anything uncomfortable.**

 **Still, I have plenty of other stories on Youtube in case your curious.**

 **If you don't know my channel, it's "Dr. Archangel Pictures", please take a look and punch that subscribe button.**

 **Have a good rest of your day!**


	9. Chapter 7

**Hello everyone, I'm back! Here with a other chapter, please enjoy!**

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

(Somewhere in Chaos Brigade territory. 2 weeks ago.)

Chapter 7: The Nekomata, T.K.

The Darkness was just how Kuroka liked it. She laid quiet in her little patch of the underworld. Quiet, roomy and no extra charge. She laid down twirling her finger on the grassy floor, reaching for her photo locket hidden between her breasts. She pulled it out, opening up a photo of her little Shirone. One of the last photos of her before she had to leave her.

Suddenly a circle of light glowed in front of her. The symbol in the magic circle represented the Sun Goku faction.

"Must be Bikou." Kuroka quickly closed the locket and stuffed back between her breasts. Just as she finished hiding her locket, she sat up from her grassy rock, and the little ball of fun, the monkey boy, Bikou, as she predicted, arrived. Although he didn't seem to be alone. Another member of the Sun Goku faction was behind him. Although this Sun Goku was very different. Kuroka could smell the scent of another being like her. This Son Goku was actually a Nekomata too. If there were any doubts in Kuroka's mind, his black and white ears were a dead giveaway.

"Good to see you Kuroka." Bikou took a bow, "I think it's time I introduce you to a dirty little secret I've been keeping from you."

The second Sun Goku stepped from beside Bikou with a smile on his face and gave Kuroka a wave and a wink. He leaned his weight on the power pole in his hand, strapped behind his back looked to be a wakazashi blade, and a few shurikens were strapped across his chest. The nekomata's armor was the same as Bikou's, although his gauntlets seem to be different than the Sun Goku she's always known.

"Helloooo cutie kitty, I'm TK."

Kuroka actually blushed a tad for a split second but that washed away just as quickly as it sprouted.

"What's with this monkey business here? Bikou, you mean to tell me you knew another nekomata this whole time?" Kuroka placed her hands on her hips in slight irritation.

"Pretty much, but he's just now ready for field work. So telling you about him sooner would've been perhaps torture." Bikou smiled turning his back from Kuroka. He slapped a hand on TK and looked over at him.

"Why?" Kuroka stood up from her rock.

"Because Son Goku's are unable to leave Mount Huaguo until they've completed their training. I figured it'd be best to leave him a surpise till he was ready!"

TK made her way around Bikou, leaned down, took Kuroka's hand and gave her a kiss to her left knuckle.

"I've heard many things about you though. I made it my mission to complete my training just so I could have the pleasure to meet you." TK smiled

Kuroka slyly smiled at him.

"Wow... Such a gentleman." Kuroka swiped away her hand quickly "I'm not fond of gentlemen. They're always suckers."

Kuroka then crossed her arms around her bust, but that's when T.K. heard a small jingle in-between her breasts. No mere human or monkey could've heard that, but luckily TK is a cat. He reached his hand down between Kuroka's bosom with no sense of permission of her personal space.

"Hey hey get off me! Oh…" Kuroka was about to snatch his hand away from him, but the sensation with TK's hand unexpectedly aroused her to the point she was about to start moaning. Until he pulled his hand out with what he was looking for in-between Kuroka's bust.

"Hmm… who's this little nekomata? She's adorbs!" TK looked inside Kuroka's locket.

"Ooh… hey wait!" Kuroka snatched away her locket. "Paws off my locket, and most especially paws off my breasts!"

"Sorry I heard a jingle between them and I was curious." TK put his hands up with a smile.

"Well… I take it back you're definitely not a gentleman. You're a jackass… And I like that!" Kuroka smiles and sniffs around him. She tops off the sniffing with a lick to TK's nose.

"Two can play at that game." TK started smelling Kuroka next.

Bikou began to feel a tad uncomfortable standing in the presence of both nekomatas.

"You know what, I think it's time I leave you two." Bikou begins to summon a magic circle to take him away.

"Oh and before I go, TK, I should probably mention. Your training isn't really complete… I lied about that."

"Wait what!" TK shouted at Bikou.

"Don't worry, it's just a little wager I have with Vali... And for a few shits and giggles. Our people won't be looking for you, not till next year. You have till then to come up with a plan, and you have Kuroka to help with that. Tata!"

Bikou waved goodbye and then faded away.

TK was completely dumbstruck given the situation he was suddenly put in. He's been dumped in the field like a blind pawn piece.

"Well this is rather a different kind of excitement for Bikou." Kuroka added as he left.

TK took in a big sigh and landed on his knees.

"How could Bikou do this to me? He's been like a father to me!" TK slammed his fist on the ground.

TK quickly took in deeper sigh, crossed his legs and began to breathe in.

"Need to calm down." TK took a breath through his nose and exhaled through his mouth. The thought of running water helped him ease his tension in the process.

"You know since we're here." TK Said while meditating, "Tell me about yourself."

"Well… TK… I don't really know where to start." Kuroka in front of TK, same sitting position as himself.

"Why don't you tell me about who that little nekomata is in your locket?" TK said.

"Oh well… I might as well start at the beginning."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

(Back to the here and now, the following morning.)

Jon slept like a dead man six feet under as he woke up. Rossweiise was still slumped on the other side of the bed in only a t-shirt and panties. Jon smiled at her sleeping figure and reached over to her to give her a soothing morning kiss on the lips. She slowly fluttered her eyes open to find herself being kissed once again by the history teacher. She works up a smile in their kiss and closes her eyes again for the sake of their moment.

They deepen the kiss as Rossweiise began to sneak her arms around Jon's neck. Jon himself followed after but crept his hand over Rose's ass.

"And to think I thought you'd never touch me there." Rossweiise whispered, breaking their kiss.

"Someone needs to make the first move." Jon spoke on the same level of tone as Rossweiise, leaning his head on hers, smiling. Before leaving her smooth ass, he gave it a brief squeeze in one cheek. Giving Rossweiise a brief squeak.

"Eep." Rossweiise jumped a tad, "Thats pushing it a bit." She said while blushing.

In a way she's right, but neither of them didn't mind.

"I'm so glad I met you, Rossweiise."

Rossweiise smiled and gave him another kiss. Jon trailed his hand in her silky white hair.

"Can I ask you a question?" Jon asked.

"You just did." Rossweiise smiled taking a hold of Jon's hand that's petting the side of her head in her hair.

"Funny… The second time we met when I was Skofnung. I gave you the name Odysseus. Did you do anything with it?"

"No… By the way I thought it was Fenrir now?"

"It is… I just thought… Nevermind." Jon gave Rossweiise another kiss to her forehead, "We should get ready for school now."

Rossweiise giggled, "Silly goose." She booped Jon's nose, "It's Saturday."

"Oh yeah…." Jon smiled. "You wanna stay here a bit longer?"

Rossweiise didn't answer that question with words, but by snuggling closer to Jon's warmth for her answer.

"So what does Odysseus have to do with anything the Greeks are planning?" Rossweiise asked.

"I saw him smuggling stone statues from Greece to here in Japan."

"The Myrmidons?"

"Exactly. The one's I fought that night I think were going to meet him at a brewery. Sadly I never got the chance to see when you took me to heal. Ugh not that I'm ashamed of. I appreciate it of course. I sadly have to start over tonight."

"You live to fight another day at least, right?"

"yeah."

"Hey, by the way... when you get back tomorrow. Think we can... ugh... go on a date?"

"We certainly can, I promise." Jon wrapped Rossweiise in a tight embrace as they laid in bed longer.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Rias and the rest of the girls (excluding Rossweiise.) began waking up with Issei following.

"Morning you." Rias cooed with her tits exposed.

"Morning Rias." Issei yawned. As he got himself out of his sleeping state, he noticed the rest of the girls asleep with him as usual, but there's someone missing.

"Hey where's Koneko?" Issei asked.

"Oh she woke up a while ago, she wanted to get some air up at the terrace."

"She feeling any better?" Issei asked?

"Of course, she's fine."

"Well I'm gonna go check on her." Issei asked as he got out of bed, trying not to disturb the rest of the naked girls who are just now starting to rub out the sleep in their eyes.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Koneko sat in her seat with her knees wrapped around her arms. Her cat ears were open and her tail was curled behind her.

"Rias told me you were here." Issei said at the door.

"Yeah." Koneko responded without looking over at Issei.

"So what's going on today?" Issei sat next to Koneko.

"My sister found another nekomata." Koneko slumped further in her seat.

"Oh yeah… from last night." Issei remembered, "I can't believe she'd do that to you, just to rub the idea into your face."

"It wasn't for me." Koneko replied.

"Then who was it for?"

"It was for you numbnuts." Koneko looked over at Issei who looked a little dumbstruck, "Why me?"

"It was to send a message. She's over you. She found someone else."

Issei's skin suddenly turned white with sudden shock. "What?"

"Oh, you heard me!" Koneko stood up from her sitting with anger flooding in her eyes. Her hands were starting to light up with chi.

"Koneko, please calm down." Issei suddenly regained his color and tried her best to ease koneko's tension.

Koneko took in a breath of air and her shoulders began to ease, and her chi began to fade away from her fists.

"Sorry Issei." She took her seat back into her chair, "I'll admit I hate her guts so much… but… the idea of her coming here to send you that message just-"

"You miss her don't you?" Issei interrupted her train of thought.

Koneko nodded, yes.

"I'd give anything in the world just to have one more talk with her. That doesn't involve who we are, or what we do. I just want to talk about how my life has been."

Behind both Issei and Koneko a third member has been eavesdropping on the conversation.

"I know how you feel." Jon Olsen added.

"Jon!" Issei darted behind him to see him.

"How long have you been listening?" Long enough to know how you feel about what happened last night." Jon took a seat on the other seat beside Issei.

"If I may add my own opinion in the ring." Jon pulled out his wallet, and pulled out a photo of his mother.

"This is my mother. This was the last photo we took before she died."

"Your mom's dead?" Issei asked.

Jon nodded.

"I'm so sorry." Koneko condoled.

"don't worry… If there's one thing I learned about family is that no matter how far they are from us. Whether they're dead or just somewhere barely reachable. The bonds we have with our family will never fade. It won't break or wither. Even if family turns their back on us, like my father, Thor, has. You don't turn your back on them. Because someone needs to have faith that you'll see them again, hopefully in a better circumstance."

"That's a good lesson, sir." Koneko smiled a tad.

"Thank you, Koneko." Jon smiled back at her.

Jon then stood up from his seat and began to take his leave.

"I don't know if or when your sister will come back to you, but you need to have faith that one day you'll have that chance again." Jon then took his leave.  
00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

(Later that night at the Brewery.)

Fenrir waited patiently above a building 2 blocks from the brewery. So far no activity, but Fenrir still waits.

"Jon." Fenrir spoke to him through the mask.

"Yes, pup?" Jon responded with humor.

"Say that again and I'll show you why they call me the God killer."

"Right sorry, what is it?"

"I sense someone else around the premise. Something familiar, but also not human."

"Devil?"

"No… Nekomata."

"Your kidding."

While Jon and Fenrir were having their conversation, a truck was passing behind Fenrir, and from the looks of it, it was being escorted by small storage trucks. Jon took a brief moment to observe the trucks, and flew to the nearest building with his new devil wings. The silent wind and the night sky gave Jon the perfect cover for his flight. The night vision provided by the devil aspects help too. Jon landed closer to the commotion and he began to see armed gunmen, loaded with automatic rifles and sidearms, but as he took a closer look those weren't human gunmen.

"Myrmidon's with guns?" Jon spoke under his breath.

The Myrmidon's began to set up a perimeter around the brewery. A few are also making their way to the building Jon's currently located at.

"Oh shit!" Jon spat.

Jon jumped out of his position, and flew to the roof of the brewery. There was only one guard in position up there. Jon flew quietly from behind the guard's sight. He can only assume he's a myrmidon underneath all that SWAT armor. Pulling out his dagger, Jon quickly reached for the guards mouth and stabbed him from behind the neck. Being made of stone didn't make it easy for Jon to take out the guard easily or quietly, but with Jon's increased strength of being a devil, Jon was able to rip off the stone guard's head with barely any noise. The real trick was quietly setting down the body without making a thump. Which Jon was able to, but Jon needed to make his way inside the brewery, and with a dead guard on the roof it won't be long till they find out they have company.

Jon made his way to the ventilation exhaust port and began to crawl his way inside the brewery.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Outside the brewery, another figure was jumping his way to the scene.

"Alright, I promised Kuroka I'd be back by dawn. Let's get some answers." TK whispered to himself, crouching in the corner of a building, overlooking the view of the brewery.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Inside the brewery was quiet, Jon slipped through the vents discreetly, the smell of Sake filled his senses. If this weren't a mission he'd have a few shots. Although he could swipe a few bottles when this is done.

Jon sneaked around the countless kegs of alcohol to find the operation of interest. He made his way through storage room, but just as he was about to open the door he began to hear a commotion, like something or someone has already started the party.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

TK was surrounded by myrmidons, guns aiming towards him, but all he did was smile. He jumped so sudden and fast, none of the gunners saw him take off. Pulling out his power staff, TK smacked the first guard in the face so hard, his whole head went flying off his body. TK aimed his hit right at the second myrmidon and paralyzed him. The rest of the Myrmidon's started firing their guns at TK, but he just vanished again with his fast agility.

TK pulled out his wakazashi blade and sliced the next stone gunner in three separate pieces in the blink of an eye. He made his way to the second myrmidon and cut him from his groin up to the top of his head. Splitting the warrior in two halves. Three more myrmidons were met with a barrage of Shurikens. At first the stonemen paid no mind to it, but after a while the shurikens began to explode in a blast of acid.

"Gotta love paper acid bombs!" TK laughed.

The last myrmidon just dropped his gun and just ran at TK with his knife. The nekomata felt disappointed to this sudden action. TK harnessed enough of his chi through his palm, and the Myrmidon was met with TK's savage punch, and exploded in dust.

TK sheathed his blade back in it's holster, and walked his way to the brewery's offices.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Breaking down the doors, TK met the one and only man he needed to see. Clothed in a long trench coat, but underneath it was a kevlar vest. His long curly dark hair wasn't hard to make out to prove he wasn't Japanese, but instead…

"Odysseus." TK Growled.

"Funny I was expecting the one the news call 'The Silver Wolf', but certainly not a cat like humanoid."

"Well it's hard to get what you want these days, even for pricks like you."

Odysseus smiled at TK, and stood up from his seat.

"So… aside from your hostilities, to what do I owe the pleasure of this intrusion?" Odysseus asked pacing in front of TK.

"I want Hercules." TK Growled.

Odysseus took in the moment to soak in what TK was asking for, "Wait a minute… A cat like creature looking for Hercules? You wouldn't happen to be related to the-"

TK didn't want Odysseus to finish his sentence so he pulled out his wakazashi blade and began walking up to him, ready to kill him.

(CRASH)

Then suddenly a dark figure came bashing through the window. Glass spread all over the room through the side of the room. The crash caused TK to stutter to the shock that he didn't even hear something like even begin to happen.

The dark figure is revealed to be none other than Jon Olsen, or when behind the mask, it's Fenrir.

TK covered his face from all the glass and Jon began to make his way to Odysseus under the cover of flying broke glass.

"Odysseus! I have a few questions for you!"

"Yeah… well get in line Silver Wolf."

Jon was confused to the answer, but that was resolved when a strong hand turned Jon around, and met with a swift punch. Luckily Jon was just as swift to catch it with his right hand.

"Who're you?" TK asked.

"Who're you?" Jon asked.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

 **And there we have it! Jon Olsen has just met the Nekomata, TK. What will happen from here on out and why does TK want Hercules. For any of the history or mythology nerds out there who may, I say give it your best guess.**

 **C'ya next time!**


	10. Chapter 8

**New Chapter ALREADY! Please enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 8: The Wolf vs. The Lion.

Odysseus began to watch the show from the comfort of his own seat.

TK jumped at Jon with a wheel kick. The impact was not made thanks to Jon's swift reflexes. He jumped away from TK's attack, and pulled out his dagger. Jon took in a slice at TK, but the intense training he didn't finish provided by his time in Mount Huaguo, TK caught Jon's dagger with a Shinken Shirahadori technique (TK clapped his hands to catch the dagger without cutting himself.). Jon pressed harder, but TK's clap was strong. Although he won't show to admit, but Jon is slowly breaking through his grip. Jon pulled harder and TK was about to slip out. The Nekomata pulled back his technique and swerved to the left. Allowing Jon's dagger to lunge in the air. TK exposed Jon's flank, giving him the advantage. He pulled back his head and gave the masked vigilante a hard head-butt.

Jon shook around his head, quickly recomposing himself from his daze given by TK, only to see him still in position with his fists in front of him. "For a human, you're quite durable." He complimented.

Jon just stayed quite to his compliment, he was about to charge back at the Nekomata, but he suddenly stopped and looked down at his dagger. He slowly looked back to TK, reformed his battle stance, and sheathed his dagger back in it's holster.

"We'll do this your way." Jon finally spoke back.

Jon put out his fists and started fighting hand to hand.

"You sure you wanna do that?" TK taunted.

Jon didn't respond with his words, and not with his fists, but with his foot in the air. TK caught Jon's foot, but he was hoping for that. Jumping backwards from off the ground, with his foot still caught by TK, Jon unwrapped his grip from him, and his second foot smacked TK in the face. Flipping sideways in the air, Jon lands smoothly back on the ground, hands first, and rolls himself back to his feet.

TK rubbed the corner of his lip, feeling the blood trickle from across his arm. He smiled and nodded his head.

"Nice!" TK smiled.

Quick as a flash, TK unleashed a barrage of quick punches at Jon, but he was just as quick to deflect all of them. TK threw in a few kicks, but Jon was able to push them back down, and away from him. TK continued his constant attacks as well as Jon's defense deflections. Jon eventually caught one of TK's punches, and trapped it in his grip. Before the nekomata could squirm his way out of it, Jon used TK's own weight to throw him across the other side of the room.

TK quickly jumped back to his feet, and took a brief moment to breathe in, "Ninjutsu."

Jon took in a breather of his own and nodded.

After a brief moment, Jon charged back at TK. This time, TK took Jon's punch, flipped him over, and trapped his entire body over him.

"Jiu… Jutsu." Jon answered while struggling to breathe underneath TK.

"Yep… Now stand down!" TK muttered, while keeping Jon restrained.

Jon continued muttering gibberish under his breath and under TK's body. The only free body part, Jon had were his legs. So he kneed TK in the side, causing him to loosen his grip. This time, while still on the ground, Jon was next to head-butt TK. Jon was able to push him off his body, and jumped back to his feet.

TK began to start another barrage of punches but Jon locked the first punch, and threw himself out the crashed window with TK still in his hold. Jon and TK both landed without their feet on the ground, and the wind out of their lungs. Both struggled to breathe, with an equal amount of pain in their backs. They quickly gathered themselves off the ground, and found themselves in the Brewery's parking lot.

"I take that back." TK took in a deep breath, "You're not durable… you're a devil."

"Pretty much." Jon answered with a smirk under his mask.

"You know what… If we keep this up, we could be fighting for a good long while." TK responded.

"What you tired already, or are you scared?" Jon replied.

"Neither." TK spat.

TK pulled out his power staff from across his back, and Jon pulled out Skofnung out of it's holster.

"Let's get started." Jon taunted TK this time.

They both charged towards each other and resumed their fight. Their weapons clashed in an undaunting furry without end. At least not for a good long while.

TK smacked Jon all the way straight to the closest pickup truck, giving it a hard dent. The car alarm went off and Jon shook out the pain in his back. TK was about to whack him again but Jon caught his extended staff and flew him all the way across the parking lot. TK landed on top of a corvette, and now that alarm went off too.

Odysseus looked through the broken window and pulled out his cell phone, "Cops, I need you here.".

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

(One hour later.)

Rossweiise started watching the late night show while grading her papers. The real hard part for her, is the bad handwriting, compared to the distraction of the television, but that all changed when the news suddenly turned on and she could see Jon fighting TK on the television.

The chopper broadcasting the camera lit a bright spotlight on the two formidable fighters.

Rias and the rest of the group started to notice the news and began to observe the breaking news.

"It seems the vigilante known as 'The Silver Wolf' is battling what looks like to be another vigilante, at a Sake Brewery-" The TV suddenly went off as Rias began to grow mad at what was being played in front of her.

"If he's arrested, he's on his own." Rias said infuriatingly.

"I'm sure your brother had a reason to hire him in the first place." Xenovia replied.

"I just hope this doesn't come back to us." Koneko sighed out her anger.

"He won't let that happen." Rossweiise added, "I know it."

Issei turned the TV back on, "We will keep you all updated as the story keeps unfolding." The News anchor shut off the broadcast the moment the TV was turned back on.

Rossweiise took in a deep breath.

Asia gave Rossweiise a calming hand to the shoulder, "I'm sure he'll be back."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The cars in the parking lot were wrecked, glass windows shattered, and a lot more had their alarms go off too.

Both Jon and TK were exhausted from their constant fighting.

"Okay… Okay…" TK breathed out.

"You… Wanna call it even?" Jon breathed.

"Yeah…" TK answered.

"Hey what's your name?" Jon asked

"TK… Name's TK."

"Well fuck you TK!" Jon insulted with what's left of his breath.

Police car sirens were beginning to be heard from a distance.

"Yeah well… I have… a girlfriend for that… Hey you… wanna get a bottle of Sake before the cops get here?" TK offered.

"Yeah sure." Jon accepted.

Jon and TK still noticed the chopper around them, and a couple of more were on their way, and from the looks of it, the police are closer than they thought."

"I got this." TK threw down a smoke pellet to lose the authorities, and Jon and TK both fled to the insides of the brewery.

(SNAP)

Jon uncorked a bottle of Sake and handed it over to TK.

"Here… You first." Jon offered.

"Thanks." TK took in a swig, and felt a relieving bitter taste run down his throat, "Here, you're next."

Jon took the bottle, removed his mask, kept his hood up so the nekomata couldn't see his face, and took down a swig of his own.

"Ahh." Jon breathed.

"Alright, I need to go kill Odysseus." TK said, but Jon stopped him in his tracks.

"No. Not till I ask him a few questions."

TK sighed, "Fine but make it fast."

"No need." Said a feminine voice in the dark.

Both Jon and TK were shot with tranq-darts before they could respond to that. They both wen't tumbling down on the ground, unconscious.

"That was honestly… too easy." Odysseus said as he walked from out of the office.

"Yeah well… them fighting eachother did make it easy for me." Said the shooter.

"Well regardless… the cops are coming, we should go." The woman came walking out of the darkness herself. Clad in tight leather armor, exposing a lot of cleavage, and a blowpipe strapped across her back as well as a bow and arrow.

"Thanks for the help, Artemis... My myrmidon's can take it from here."

"My pleasure Odysseus, give Achilles my hello when you take care of these two."

"Of course."

As Artemis took her leave via magic circle, Odysseus took a closer look at TK, who is still unconscious.

"Hmm, are you really the son of the Namean Lion?" He wondered. As he stood up from his observation of TK, he turned over to Jon who is still masked.

"As for you 'Silver Wolf', let's see what you look like beneath that mask." He reached to remove Jon's mask, but praise Michael for a miracle, or Odin. Jon's mask began to lock itself off, around Jon's face. His secret will not be shown today.

"Hmm, quite a mask you have, Silver Wolf… Oh well, I still have you at least. Now then, let's get you two out of the way, and do some time… in Tartarus."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Rossweiise woke up in the morning to notice that Jon was nowhere on the other side of the bed… It was just her. Rossweiise instantly sat up from bed to find Jon, but he's not there. Normally he'd be sleeping next to her after he comes home from his nightly escapades. Something's wrong, she could sense it.

She ran her way downstairs in her nightgown to see the rest of Rias's peerage eating breakfast.

"Where's Jon?" Rossweiise asked in fear.

Everyone remained quiet.

"What happened to him?" She asked in a quietly grim tone.

Issei stood up first to break the silence, and give her the news.

(Knock, Knock, Knock.)

"Jon!" Rossweiise shouted, running straight for the door.

Rossweiise opened the door fast, and didn't see Jon, but a rather old figure.

"Who're you?" Rossweiise asked.

"My name is Poseidon, God of the Sea's, and I'm afraid I have bad news."

Rossweiise's heart dropped.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Jon slowly woke up after a rare wet dream of Rossweiise dancing for him around a stripper pole. He achingly brought himself up on his feet, but he couldn't stand up without falling down. As his vision slowly cleared, he saw none other than TK and a set of iron bars behind him. He quickly jerked his head around to knock him into his senses. He eventually realized that he was inside a cell with TK. Jon rubbed his face to feel his mask still around his face.

"Where are we?" Jon asked.

"You're in Tartarus." Someone behind their cell answered.

Jon looked up behind their cell to see a myrmidon, but he's a lot bigger than the others he's fought, and if there were any other differences to add. He's a whole lot bigger than the others in both size and muscle tone.

"Achilles!" Jon growled.

The Warrior from the Illiad himself! The one with the build, the foot speed, the one who could jab, take a hit, and keep on coming. The only difference is… looks like he's been resurrected as a myrmidon.

"You know I have to say; you're lucky that mask is stuck around your face. If I knew who you were I'd kill everyone you've ever loved, I've been following your stories all the way from your work in Greece, Norway, and now Japan. Although if there's any hint I can find about who you are, I think I'll start with who might have a beef with me. After all, if anyone has the nerve to snarl at me like that it'd be someone who survived my wrath. I swear, I will figure out who you are... Silver Wolf."

"And I PROMISE to you Achilles, I am not The Silver Wolf… I am… Ragnarok! AND I! WILL! KILL YOU!" Jon stared at the Achilles 2.0 through his wolf mask.

"So your real name is Ragnarok?" Achiles smiled.

"I was originally thinking Fenrir, but I'd rather have more than just a mere wolf come after you, and all the other Greek sons of bitches and the rest of the whores you call Gods and demigods." Jon breathed in hard to hold back his anger.

Achilles smiled, grabbed Jon through the cell, and pulled him in so his face can smack intobthe cell. He was hoping the constant impacts would break off that mask, but if that were possible, TK pulled Jon away from Achilles's grip. Saving him from the pain and the possibility of his mask breaking. Jon fell on top of TK as they both landed on the floor. "I hate to break it to you two, but you're going to be here for a good long while. We have The Silver Wolf, or Ragnarok as he is truly called, and of course, the son of the Namean Lion!"

"What?" Jon asked, looking at TK.

"Shut your mouth!" TK growled.

"You know what I've had my fun… you two are gonna have a good time here in this cell. I'll taunt you both in your next life sentence." Achilles took his leave.

"So your name is Ragnarok?" TK asked.

"Yeah… What about yours?" Jon asked.

"Ugh… well I never had a nickname."

"Well you're the son of the Namean Lion right?" Jon asked, "How about Black Lion?"

"Black Lion?" TK asked with confusion.

"Well you have black ears and you're the son of the namean lion. Seems fitting." Jon said.

"Hm, I guess so."

Jon sighed, "Well I don't know about you, but I need to get out of here. I have a woman out there that needs me."

"Your memory must suck right now… I told you I have a woman too. Or at least a nekomata woman. So I'm with you on that." TK responded.

"Wait… did you have sex outside the Hyodou residence?"

"Yeah… were you there?"

"So that was the two of you? Whatever... Well so what's your story?" Jon asked.

"Well… long story short; After my dad died, my mother took me to Kun'Lunn, and left me there... After that the Sun Goku's took me in."

"Wait… your mom left you in… Kun'lunn, as in the Chinese mountains?"

"Yep… The elders up there, taught me how to harness my chi, after that, the elders took me to Mount Hauguo and then the Son Goku's taught me how to fight."

"Interesting… My adoptive family taught me how to fight."

"Well they did a good job. You certainly are a good fighter."

"Same with you."

After their bonding in the cell, they turned in for the night.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

(Later.)

"You renamed yourself Ragnarok?" Fenrir spoke to Jon in the middle of the night.

"It felt fitting at the time, sorry Fenrir." Jon apologized.

"No… don't be… that's actually a fitting name. More fitting than mine."

"Alright then, Fenrir, Ragnarok it is! The Greeks will soon fear the masked vigilante, Ragnarok!"

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

 **Sorry for changing Jon's vigilante name so many times, I couldn't decide what to call him at the start of the fanfic, and as the story progresses, the possibilities kept changing too. I think "Ragnarok" will be a good name for Jon.**

 **Still, hope you enjoyed the chapter.**


	11. Chapter 9

**Hey guys I have brought you all a new chapter to my dad fabric, woohoo!**

* * *

Chapter 9: Escape from Tartarus

Jon Olsen who still has his mask still magically attached to his face woke up achingly inside his cell along with his new friend, TK, who is actually meditating.

"Does that really help?" Jon asked.

TK opened his eyes to that remark. "Yeah." He jumped to the floor on his feet, and stretched out his back. Jon could actually hear his popping coming from his joints. Rolling his elbows, and finishing it off with a soothing pop by pushing his neck.

"That last one I heard." Jon answered. Watching TK pop his whole body gave him the urge to do the same by locking his elbows till they could hear that same sound too.

"Feel's good huh?" TK asked doing a toe touch to stretch out his legs.

"Oh yeah." Jon said, while twisting his neck around with a pop, "That felt good."

TK smiled, "So are we doing a contest on who can do the most pops?" TK asked as he crouched his ankles till it made that relaxing crunch.

"Maybe." Jon said while popping his thumbs, following the rest of his fingers.

"Alright whatever." TK stopped popping his joints and started to get serious, "So how long have we been here?"

"It's just been one night." Jon's words left his dry mouth with a bitter taste of the realization of their current situation. Jon looked back at the cell bars. "It's ONLY been one night!" Jon walked over to the cell, took in a grip with both hands, and started banging his head. Hard enough to where he was hoping his mask would break in pieces.

"I can't be here!" Jon paused on hurting his head, and screamed, "I promised my girlfriend we'd go on a date! I CAN'T BE HERE!" Jon resumed his head banging.

After about ten seconds of his constant pain streaking upon his head, TK finally found the courage to stop his new friend from his self-inflicting pain.

"Ragnarok!" TK addressed him as his masked alias, "Stop hurting yourself on this." TK put a hand on his left shoulder from behind with his head down. "Save that for when we get out of here." TK whispered.

"Do you have a plan?" Jon asked looking outside through his cell.

"No… but just like you, I have a girl, and for that I don't plan on dying here." TK looked up at Jon with determination, "I don't know when, but I bet my nine lives time will give us an opportunity to escape."

Jon looked back at TK.

"I can only imagine how Rossweiise is taking all this, assuming she knows where I am." Jon asked mainly to himself than TK.

Her glistening silvery white hair was the first thing that crossed his mind. The little pink ribbons tied in her bangs. Her sparkling light blue eyes looking at him in that cutely nervous personality. Most of all, as much as Jon doesn't like to admit it, not even to himself, but her big soft breasts pressing against his chest is what he missed the most. It almost brought a tear to his eye, just thinking of how low he's fallen to be missing such a lewd feeling.

"Now I feel like I'm becoming Issei." Jon said in his mind, which broke out the tears, "I'm turning into that perverted kid!" Jon fell to his knees with his grip sliding further down the floor of his cell.

"Please be okay, Rossweisse." Jon whispered.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Rias and the rest of her peerage were in shock!

"What do you mean Jon Olsen is in Tartarus?" Rias said to Poseidon as calmly as she could muster.

"And come to think of it." Issei stepped up in his own angry stare, "How do you even know who he is?"

Poseidon looked away from Rias' agonizing stare, "It was a setup. Odysseus organized the entire operation in order to capture him, as the Silver Wolf. As for knowing who he is, I've always known… Don't worry I haven't told anyone."

"Alright, I've had enough of this!" Rias begins to mildly glow red due to the loss of her patience.

"I'm going to ask you one question, sir, you are going to answer that clearly and truthfully, and if you don't I can promise you, you will not leave this house alive." Rias stepped up, and looked at Poseidon angrily.

The God of the seas didn't look phased at all, he was calm and ready to answer, "Very well." He nodded in compliance.

"Alright, let's start… what do the Greek Gods of Olympus want? At this point you are being very sloppy with your tracks; two of your cyclops's tried to have their way with my rook here with magic dampening tools, sirens are overseeing some shady work at the pier, and a group of myrmidons invaded our home."

Poseidon took in a long deep breath and began to answer. "I don't know."

"That is an answer that you don't want me to hear right now." Rias shouted mildly.

"Then maybe this will. I sent an ally of mine into Tartarus to break out your freelance devil… I can't say what my brothers and sisters want, but I promise I will get them out."

"Them?" Koneko asked.

"I heard the Greeks captured someone else of the khaos briade. Again I don't know what the Greeks want, but it does have something to do with both sides. That's all I know I swear!" Poseidon answered honestly.

Rias then nodded her head and calmed down a bit. "Very well." She took in a breath.

Rossweisse remained silent and slowly walked away from the conversation. She left to sit on the couch, hug her legs and began to cry.

Akeno sat next to Rossweisse with a smile and placed her hand on her shoulder to comfort her.

"The first man I thought who could be my hero... after all this time… AND NOW HE'S NOW LOCKED UP IN PRISON!" Rossweisse began dropping tears the size of bullets.

"Don't feel bad, you'll see him again!" Akeno smiled.

"Sure I will... I'll see if I can schedule a visit, or maybe one phone call… THIS IS SO UNFAIR, WHY DID THE GREEKS HAVE TO TAKE HIM HAAHAAAA!" Rossweisse shouted with all her emotions could muster.

Rias came over to Rossweiise and gave her a hug. Hoping to calm her down.

"Don't worry… I know for a fact he'll be back. If he really is the hero you hope for him to be. Then he'll do whatever it takes to come back." She smiled with her eyes closed, still embracing her second rook.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Jon and TK have spent the entire last two hours since their wake up time exchanging stories.

"So rewind here." TK Said with his hands over at Jon so he can stop, "You were caught dead in your tracks by a Siren?"

"Yeah." Jon said carefully.

TK didn't hold back on his laughing, and fell on his back. He held his stomach still to keep him from hurting his laughing too hard.

"Oh c'mon man the same thing would happen to you too."

"Oh stop you'll make me wet myself HAHAA." TK couldn't stop laughing.

A sudden metal bang interrupted their conversation. They both looked over at their cell and noticed the myrmidon warden and his bodyguards stopping them from having a good time.

"You're here to suffer, not to bond." He growled.

"Well I hate to break it to ya, buddy, but if we're bonding more than we're suffering, than I think you're gonna have a hard time separating us." TK spoke up to the warden.

"Oh will I?" The Warden smiled in his concrete toothy grin.

The warden pulled out his keys and unlocked the door to their cell. The cell rolled wide open with no sound of screeching. The myrmidon leader walked over to TK and pulled him by the collar. He was ready to pull out a punch, but then all of a sudden, the unthinkable happened.

All the cells in the vicinity began to open.

Distracted by the unexpected situation, TK took the advantage, he held his hands up above the warden's grip and chopped his concrete arm in two. TK took in a quick breath and pulled out a shattering iron punch on the warden. He fell in a crumble of numerous pieces. He was free from his grip.

Given the moment of opportunity, Jon jumped in on the advantage and ran over to the other two myrmidons, and took them both on. Both stone guards tried to land a hit on Jon, but he blocked them all with precise hand strikes and alterations. Using his enhanced strength given to him by his Freelance Devil piece, Jon gave the first guard a solid punch right through the stomach. Creating a big hole through the stone guard. Despite that devastating blow, it didn't seem to kill him, let alone stop him. So Jon quickly took the blade holstered in the myrmidon's sheath and sliced it's head off. Now it's dead. The second guard took in a slice at Jon, but he spun away, dodging the guards blow. Still spinning around, he angled his aim directly in front of the myrmidon, and sliced off the guards right arm. Jon took in another slice at his right knee, and just before it fell to the ground jon swung his blade through the stone man's neck. Killing him for good.

"Good work…. I could do better." TK said, nodding his head.

"Then why didn't you?" Jon asked, smiling.

Just before TK could answer that, they both heard the riot happening below them. Hordes of prisoners, some were in here longer than others, and they're angry for being locked up for so long.

"Alright." Jon looked over at TK, "We get out as a team, deal?" he pulled out his hand for a shake.

"Deal!" TK took Jon's hand and shook hard.

Jon and TK both looked over at the prison riot and ran right through the prisoners and guards. Dashing straight through the mob, Jon and TK fought their way through countless prisoners, most of them weren't paying attention to the two. They were just fighting the first person they could find.

Jon saw a guard swing a sword at him, but he caught the arm and twisted the guard around his back. He kicked him towards TK and he gave him a hard punch to the jaw, knocking him out cold.

The next prisoner armed with a shiv charged for Jon, but he deflected his stab and kicked him out of the way.

TK ducked from a prisoner's weakly attempted kick and returned the kick, sending him towards the wall.

The two of them made quite a team.

One prison group tried to rally behind this big Minotaur as their leader. Sadly they're size in number wasn't enough for a Norse demigod and a nekomata raised by son goku's. The group charged first and then came the duo. Jon swerved around the first prisoner, and snatched his throat. Choking him hard, it leaves almost all consciousness. Suddenly he uppercuts the prisoner, knocking him out cold.

TK jumped in the air wildly with a kick, knocking two prisoners at once. Two more soldiers are about to land their hits on the Nekomata, but he jabbed a punch right in the first prisoner's throat, kicked him in the groin, and head butted him down. Sending him to the ground in an immense amount of pain. The second prisoner stuttered for a moment, and TK could see the fear in the prisoner's face.

"BOO!" TK spat, and the prisoner ran back into his cell.

All that was left was the Minotaur, and his makeshift mace.

TK and Jon jumped at the same time, towards the Minotaur. Jon leaped around the Minotaur's swinging mace, leaving TK to land intentionally on the mace and run straight for the Minotaur's face.

Jon and TK both landed punches at both cheeks of the Minotaur. With both strong fists, the Minotaur felt the surge of pain radiate from his cheeks, and he was dazed. Jon and TK both nodded at each other and took his horns. With all their remaining strength, both fighters threw the Minotaur's head onto the ground. They knocked him out hard, and is no longer a threat.

Both TK and Jon ran straight for the exit of Tartarus, and just before they could reach it they were surrounded by guards armed to the teeth with armor and high class weapons. Coming from behind the guards was the myrmidon, Achilles himself.

"Well that was quite a show you two. Haven't seen fighters like that in over 200 years. So 'Ragnarok', I see you still have your mask laced across your face."

Jon remained quiet and firm in his still stance.

"Oh well… I may not know who you are, but I'll figure it out, as soon as I kill you now. As for you Nekomata, if only Hercules could see me kill you."

The myrmidon pulled out his spear, and one of the guards near him gave him a Spartan shield. He was ready to fight, and kill.

(BARK BARK BARK)

Those loud constant barks stroke fear in the guards, but gave Jon and TK more curiosity. The guards then ran for their lives the moment they heard a loud clang of breaking chains. All fled but Achilles.

"Is that who I think it is?" Jon said.

"Oh shit we gotta get out of here." TK turned around, following Jon to see a charging three headed wolf. Their fangs were drooling with blood from guards further outside, and eyes boiled in rage.

Both warriors took in a fighting crouch, prepared for a rough fight, but Cerberus ran over the two, given his humungous size, and took in a bite of Achilles. They fought over the stone warrior, and the center head just jerked him around and threw him deeper into Tartarus.

Jon and TK were dumbstruck for the moment, until Cerberus finally took notice of the two fighters. They were both standing still as Cerberus slowly walked over to them.

Cerberus did the unexpected. They took a bow in front of Jon, and TK right beside him, but they were more focused on Jon for some reason.

"The three of us can recognize that presence anywhere… Good to see you again, Fenrir." The three headed wolf said simultaneously.

"Yes, good to see you again as well Cerberus." Jon's mask spoke out loud.

"Wait, you can speak out loud?" Jon shouted.

"And you two know each other?" TK shouted too.

"Of course we know each other, he's my best friend." Fenrir spoke out loud through Jon's mask.

"Of course he is." Jon spoke.

Coming from behind the two, a tall buff figure walked around into view with a bag full of weapons.

"Here you two go, I found your weapons." The tall buff man says.

"Who's this?" Jon asked.

"You can call me Kratos." He introduced himslf.

Both TK and Jon were dumbstruck by that name, "You mean you're that big angry spartan from the video games?" TK spoke.

"You don't look like him." Jon spoke next.

"Its just a name I found." Kratos confessed, "Prometheus gave it to me after he built me from clay, and from a piece of the chains he was strapped on to. Back when he was tied to that rock for creating mankind. Or at least in their mythology."

"So your not THE Kratos?" Jon asked.

"Kratos is just a videogame character." Cerberus joined in.

"Yeah... my father didn't put much effort into my name." Kratos looked rather down.

"Anyway… let's get you two out of here. Kratos, do you mind?" All three heads of Cerberus said again.

The next thing Jon and TK noticed was getting knocked by the fake Kratos.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Jon lazily woke up, the first thing he heard was the ticking clock above the mantle. He slowly opened his eyes with his mask unattached to his face, and the first thing he saw was none other than Rossweisse, and her teary eyes, but they didn't seem to radiate sadness, but relief.

"Rossweisse?" Jon croaked.

"You came back!" She said the moment she hugged him. Jon could hear her cries muffle through her embrace, and feel tears soak through his shirt. Guilt flooded his thoughts, and in return he hugged her back to help comfort her. For a moment, he could almost feel a tear break through his left eye, but he stopped himself before it could be noticed.

Also he suddenly remembered a very important detail that he forgot at the moment.

"Wait! I had a friend with me, where is he? He's a Nekomata named TK." Jon asked.

"Oh you mean this guy?" Koneko was found licking a lolipop sitting on top of TK who was currently tied up like a wrangled hostage.

"Umm, why is he tied up?" Jon asked.

"This bad kitty here…" Koneko began patting TK's head. "Smells like he's been with my sister. I'm going to assume he's the one who had sex with her."

TK sighed for a moment, and finally broke the silence, "In my defense… Ugh… so what do you want me to call you, Shirone, or Koneko… I'm kinda confused on that part."

Koneko gave TK a hard knock on the head, but not enough to knock him out.

"My name is Koneko, dumbass."

"Well anyway… Koneko… In my defense, that was her idea to begin with. I just went with it."

"Yeah I'll bet." Koneko said, looking away from him, licking her sucker.

"So are you gonna untie me now?" TK asked.

"Not until we find out you're a threat." Rias walked over to TK with her arms crossed.

"Ugh actually, I can vouch for him. My Cat friend TK here helped me break out of Tartarus."

Koneko blinked to that last reply.

"Did he now?" Koneko took a look down at TK.

"Yeah… We helped eachother break out. So does that pardon me?" TK asked.

"Hmmmmm… Let me think, umm no!" Koneko turned her feet around and laid her feet on the top of TK's head.

"So hope I didn't miss too much the last two days." Jon said but then looked over at his friends with their looks of confusion, "Did I say something weird?"

"Jon Olsen, you've been locked up in Tartarus for two months on our end." Rias broke the ice to Jon.

"WHAT!" Jon and TK both said at the same time in shock.

"We've been gone for two whole months?" Jon added.

"Your name is Jon Olsen?" TK said.

"Yeah pretty much." Koneko said tapping his head with her foot.

"Look if your not going to let me out of these binds, at least be nice enough to not hurt me in the head." TK demanded.

"Just break your thumbs." Jon said.

"Oh yeah!" TK completely forgot about that.

TK Did what Jon suggested and broke his thumbs, and slipped out of the binds no problem. Koneko jumped off of him and TK finally stood up from his bound position.

"Finally!" TK said putting his thumbs back into place.

"Balls." Koneko said glumly.

"Whatever, I'm out of here." TK said making his way to the door, "Oh Jon, thanks for helping me get out of there."

"Likewise, buddy." Jon said with a smile.

"I'll walk you out then." Koneko replied.

"Umm, no offense, but I think I'll be fine." TK said thinking about the moment, he had with her.

"Well assuming that's true, someone needs to call my sister." Koneko corrected with a good point.

"Okay fair enough." TK said, looking away from Koneko's stare.

"I'll back you up, in case she pulls any tricks." Issei said.

"Okay then kid." TK, Koneko, and Issei all went for the front door and exited to be greeted by a huge burst of cold air.

"Whoa! It's winter already?" TK jumped to the sudden whip of cold.

"Wait, so does that mean the holidays are here?" Jon asked.

"Yep." Rias said taking a seat, "As you can see by the Christmas tree behind you."

"Devil's celebrate Christmas?" Jon asked.

"If you do enough digging, you'd know that Christmas is more of a pagan holiday than a Christian one." Rias gave a brief education.

"Oh yeah that's right." Jon forgot for a moment.

"Anyway." Koneko diverted the attention back to their guest. "Let's get you back to my sister so we can get back things back to normal."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Jon made his way back to his room, and found Rossweisse's clothes scattered around across the floors and an open journal entry.

The journal entry reads: It's been two months since Poseidon promised to bring back Jon. Issei, Rias and Akeno have been doing their best to make up for all this time, but it just doesn't feel the same without Jon. For a moment I yelled at a student for forgetting to bring his homework. I honestly couldn't tell who was more sad at that moment, him or me. Jon please come back to me.

Jon heard a thud behind him. He turned around to see Rossweisse in her pj's, ready for bed. She wore no pants, just her purple panties and this time she wore a tank top instead of a regular t-shirt.

"Sorry about the mess, Jon." Rossweisse said while on her way to the bed.

Before she could take get under the covers, Jon charged at her and tackled her on the bed.

"Uwah." Rossweisse blurted the moment she landed on the bed.

"Rossweisse… I'm so sorry for leaving you for so long." Jon spoke to Rossweisse with his face stuffed between her breasts. Unlike Issei, he didn't have any intentions of motorboating in her cleavage, but instead he began to cry. With tears of his own this time. He reached for one of her hands and took it in with his own.

Jon could feel Rossweisse's second hand in his hair and she began patting his head, "It's okay, Jon. Your back now, that's all that matters." Rossweisse smiled. She let go of his hand and used both of her hands to press his face deeper into her cleavage.

"I love you Jon." Rossweisse confessed.

Jon looked up above to see her face after hearing that. He smiled, and laid his head back into her breasts for one more moment. He climbed off of her and laid next to her.

"I love you too." Jon returned the confession.

"Promise you'll be here when I wake up in the morning." Rossweisse asked.

"I promise." Jon replied.

The both of them snuggled closer to eachother's warmth, and they both drifted into sleep. As they both slept, Jon smiled for a moment. He's got a plan for Rossweisse this Christmas.

* * *

 **So... happy holidays everyone, hopefully I'll be able to upload a new chapter before Christmas, have a good rest of your day everyone.**


	12. Chapter 10

**I'm sorry for being so late since Christmas, it's be a wild ride for the past couple of months. Regardless I'm here now, with a little slice of life chapter with a little DxD flare to it. Hope you like it, enjoy!**

* * *

Light snow fell from the skies as Issei and Koneko were walking through the streets late at night with TK in tow. His wrists were cuffed, and his entire hands were taped tight to avoid breaking his thumbs again. The cool night air began to simmer into a thick cloak of fear. The night sky became starless and the moon dimmed. Just like the time when Vali and Kuroka came to warn the two about Diadora Astaroth. Issei remembers this feeling as well as Koneko does. Which very likely means that…

"Hello Shirone. I see you've met my boyfriend." Kuroka spoke from the top of the wall beside them.

"Kuroka." Koneko coldly spoke. Koneko lugged TK forward, "Get out of here, you freak."

"Ruuude." TK snared back at Koneko. Sadly the moment TK turned to face Kuroka she slapped him with her nails.

"Ahhhhh!" TK screeched in pain. He couldn't rub his face or tend to his bleeding cheek due to his bound hands. "That's for being gone for so long." Kuroka sneered under her sly smile. She turned back at her sister with a different smile. "Thank you for giving me back my boyfriend." She turned her way back to TK and gave him a big hug.

"Oh Kuroka." TK smiled again despite his bad scarring.

"Oh I'm gonna hurl." Koneko insulted.

Kuroka turned her way back to Koneko and smiled at her, "Thank you for bringing him back to me. I'll show what kindness I have by not forcing you to come back to me… For now."

"Let's go Issei." Koneko hissed.

Issei and Koneko made their way back home, leaving Kuroka and TK to teleport back to the underworld.

* * *

With Kuroka and TK back in their little spot of the Underworld, she finally unbound TK and tended to his wound.

"Did you really have to leave me tied up for this long?" TK said as he began easing the pain around his wrists.

"Nah… I had to make sure you didn't leave out on me again." Kuroka said before kissing his bloody cheek. "Now then, now that we're back… I smell a very dirty kitty. I think my big boy needs a sponge-bath!"

TK's face dropped of any pain and stress with excitement, and eagerness.

"Ooh yay." TK smiled, "I needed to hear that."

* * *

TK Waited for Kuroka next to the hot spring near their little hidden patch in the underworld and began to undress himself. Exposing his black ears, tail and his clean, muscular, and naked body.

"Oh my! You always had quite an ass." TK turned around and to see Kuroka wrapped in a white towel.

The moment TK landed his eyes on her, she dropped the towel. He blushed at the sight of his girlfriend's with the towel and now with her completely naked, he was beet red.

"C'mon, love" Kuroka slithered her hands around the back of his neck and, "Lemme wash your back, and I'll let you wash my front."

"What about my face?" TK mentioned the wound she made when they were reunited back in the human world.

"Nah, I'll save that for last." Kuroka gave the wound across his cheek a soft lick to imply her apologies. The taste of blood danced across her tongue as she swallowed the crimson residue. "It'll serve as a reminder for when you're gone for that long."

TK smiled, and they both took a dip in their hotspring. The steam felt soothing and the heat calmed both of their nerves. Their bodies relaxed as the smooth spring water smothered across their naked bodies.

"So I have to admit, your sister Koneko, or Shirone, whichever you prefer. She's a real piece of work. She's a lot like you." TK said as Kuroka began washing his back as promised.

"Yeah… She really is. That's one of the reasons I left her. She deserves a better life than mine."

"Hey!" TK turned around to see his girlfriend, "Don't say that." He gave Kuroka quick peck on the lips and smoothly patted his hand across her left jaw line, "I remember what you told me about your former master, and if she knew why you truly did what you did, she'd-"

"See me as the monster I truly am."

"No! She would see how much you truly love her."

"How would you know?"

"When my mother left me to the elders of Kunlun, I never saw her again, but I know she did it because it was for the best, and that she loved me."

Kuroka looked away from TK's gaze in shame.

"Just tell her the truth." TK let go of Kuroka's face and embraced her in a light hug.

"Thank you, TK, for everything." Kuroka grew teary eyed and lost herself in TK's hug.

"Your welcome." TK smiled.

"Now then." Kuroka wiped her face of any tears or spring water, "You ready to wash my front?" she smiled, jiggling her tits in front of her boyfriend.

"Very!" TK rubbed his hands together and smiled lustfully.

* * *

(Back to the Hyoudou household)

Jon stared at the Christmas tree, mesmerized in it's beauty. He knew Devils, both regular and fallen angels existed, but Devils celebrating Christmas? He knew Christmas was originally a pagan holiday, so after a few minutes of thinking about it, the idea makes more sense then he originally thought.

"Alright, Jon, I'm ready to go!" Rossweisse was spotted in a more casual outfit warm enough for the winter.

Jon smiled from down the bottom of the stair floor.

"You look great, even for the winter." Jon complimented.

Rossweisse blushed under her eyes, and away from Jon. She made her way to Jon and began looking back at him.

"Thank you, Jon."

"Ready to go to the movies?" Jon asked offering his arm for his girlfriend.

"Yes… Yes I am." Rossweisse hooked his arm with her own and they made their way outside.

"Wait!" Rias stopped the two of them.

"Yes Rias?" Rossweisse asked before they could make it to the door.

"Why don't I save you both the trip and teleport you two there." Rias offered with a smile.

"Ok then." Jon accepted.

After a brief moment in the magic circle, Jon and Rossweisse found themselves in an alleyway beside the theatre. Walking to the side walk like nothing happened, they found the line for movie tickets.

"Hello, sir, how many tickets?" The ticket lady spoke to Jon and Rossweisse after their long wait through the line at last.

"We preordered tickets to the Game of Thrones fathom event." Jon showed her his phone with the barcode needed for her to scan.

"Alright, two tickets for the Game of Thrones Season 7 marathon, enjoy your movie!" She spoke with an upbeat tone of charisma.

"Thank you mam." Rossweisse said with a wave goodbye.

"Alright, Rossweiise, since we're early why don't you go save us a couple of seats while I go get us something to eat, what would you like?" Jon asked being the gentleman he is.

"Ugh… popcorn with butter, and a a juice."

"Alright, I'll see to it." Jon pecked her forehead and she blushed instantly.

"C'mon Jon not in the public," Rossweisse complained under her breath that only Jon could hear.

"Why not, just shows how much I care about ya." Jon smiled, and took his spot in the snack line. Leaving Rossweisse to go secure them seats.

* * *

Halfway through the game of thrones season 7 marathon, rossweisse was in need of using the ladies room, but the movie marathon was too good to miss. Eventually she gave in and ran quietly and stealthily to the girl's restroom. Inside she took her seat and after she finished her business she began to notice someone standing up beside her on the other side of the wall of the stall. It didn't take long for her to realize she's in the men's room. She instantly grew red and hoisted her legs up from the floor so no one would notice.

"Lord Odin, what do I do?" Rosswseisse shook her head hard trying to figure out how to get out of this room.

After at least an hour of waiting and thinking inside her stall, Rossweisse's worst fears sprouted; someone's knocking on the door to her stall.

"Taken!" Rosswseisse deeply exclaimed with all her throat could muster.

"Rossweisse?" a familiar voice was heard. A slight sigh of relief released from her shoulders, knowing that voice all too well.

"Jon?" Rossweisse spoke in a more normal tone of voice with a hint of fear, "You gotta help me get out of here!"

"Alright! Alright, calm down. Okay, don't panic, there's no one in here, I'm gonna step out and take a look outside, when the coast is clear I'll knock on the door four times, and when I do you dash out of here, got it?"

"Yes." Rossweisse said.

"Alright, I'm stepping out now." Jon said as he made his way to the bathroom's exit.

Jon looked both ways down the hall and saw no one. He knocked four times as promised and the moment he did, he could hear Rossweisse dash straight out of that stall. She quickly slid out of the mens room with her heart racing like a piston. Jon relocated them to across the hall and he gave her a brief hug.

"That's my brave Valkyrie." Jon smiled at her.

"Oh thank Odin you were there." Rossweisse could practically feel her heart simmer with jon's warmth giving her comfort.

"Why don't we just head on home now. I think we've had enough excitement here, huh?" Jon offered to Rossweisse.

"Yeah… let's go home." Rossweisse smiled behind the bangs of her platinum white hair.

Jon nodded and called Rias.

"Hey Rias, we're ready to come home, since you teleported us here, don't suppose you can do it here too?"

"Sure, give me a moment." Rias said on the other side of the line.

Jon held Rossweisse held her tight, as Rias sent them a magic circle to pick them up, and just like that they found themselves in the Hyoudou residence in less then a moment.

"Thanks Rias." Jon thanked.

"Don't mention it." Rias replied.

"So how was the movie?" Irina asked walking towards the two.

"Rather dull actually." Jon said honestly, "Not as exciting as what you see around here; devils, angels, etc. etc."

"No argument there, Jon. Not to mention we're surrounded by plenty of sweet babes with bigger boobage than those ladies." Issei said while sitting on the couch with Koneko on his lap.

"Well Issei you can be surrounded by as many beautiful women as you want, I just need one right here." Jon hooked his hand around Rossweisse's hip.

"What a gentleman!" Akeno smiled with her hands at her heart.

* * *

 **Again I'm sorry it's not much, but hopefully I can get the next chapter running soon.**


End file.
